


The Summer I Fell in Love

by HillaryStreisand



Series: The Summer I Fell in Love Collection [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryStreisand/pseuds/HillaryStreisand
Summary: In the summer of 1922, Nick Carraway meets Jordan Baker. That's where it all begins....





	1. What Happened Last Night?

Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so kind, constructive criticism is welcomed! I am writing this because I am a fan of Great Gatsby fanfiction and my favorite pairing happened to be Nick and Jordan. Due to the lack of stories about them, I decided to be rather ambitious and write a story! This story an AU fic, just so you guys know J. This series might end up being a collection of one shots… I will fill you all in on how this story is going to go at a later date. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

My eyes flicker open, I turn over and try to look at the clock. I was still half asleep, and saw that it was 6 in the morning. I begin to look around the bedroom, and I figured out that this isn't my room, or my house. I peered around the room trying to figure out where I was. I look next to the clock and see a picture of my cousin Daisy, Tom and their daughter Pammy. Then it came to me, I was at Daisy's house… But why? I suddenly get the feeling that someone is next to me in this enormous bed, I glance over, and it took me a moment to figure out who it was. After a few seconds of studying, I recalled who it was, it was Jordan Baker, the woman I had just met her less than twelve hours ago downstairs. "Damnit!" I thought to myself, "What the hell happened last night?" I honestly didn't expect this on my first night in New York. I turn over, facing her, contemplating on what to do. I decided to try and go back to sleep, but a pounding headache came over me. I have only been drunk twice in my life, and apparently that second time was that evening. I feel so ashamed. I, Nick Carraway, had probably taken advantage of that poor woman. I just hope she won't hate me, she was staying with my cousin for the summer and I would hate to come to their house and make Ms. Baker uncomfortable. I look over at the clock, it was now 6:30. I glance over at Jordan sleeping, she looked so incredibly beautiful. She had a delicate smirk upon her face as she was sleeping. Then, Jordan's eyes began to flutter, insinuating that she would awaken soon. Not knowing what to do, I turn over so I'm not facing her and close my eyes.

I had apparently dozed off and I had woken up again, this time it was 8:30. I turn over and see that Jordan was sitting up; it looked like she was also trying to recollect what had happened the night before. I sit up in bed as well. I glance over at her and give her a shy smile, unsure of what to say, I managed to come up with "Hello Ms. Baker, I hope you slept well." She looks over at me, smiling, with her hair slightly disheveled. "Good Morning Mr. Carraway, I hope you slept well. However, I hope you don't mind me asking," She added. "but do you have any sort of recollection of what happened last night?" I laughed and said, "Honestly Ms. Baker," "Please, call me Jordan." She interrupted. "Alright then, Jordan , I don't have the slightest clue." We both gazed at each other, with a smile spreading across both of our faces, we began to laugh. "I'm terribly sorry about this whole thing Jordan." She looks at me with sincerity and says, "Nick, you have nothing to apologize for. It was as much my fault as it was yours." Before I can get another word out, my stomach lets out a beastly growl. My cheeks begin to flush out of embarrassment. "Damnit Carraway!" I thought to myself, "How could you do that after you just slept with a woman!" I glance up at her, we both began to laugh again. How can I barely know a person, and yet feel so comfortable around them? She looks at me with comforting eyes and says, "On that note, why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?" I reply with a sincere yes.

Jordan slides out of bed and stretches her long, beautiful body. I can't help but stare, she's just so gorgeous and I can't help but gawk at her. She picks up her soft pink silk robe and slips it over her petite frame. She ties it firmly at her small waist with a delicate bow. I remove my gaze and hold open the door for her, we exchange smiles and we head downstairs for breakfast.

We had managed to come up with some small talk at the breakfast table, I hated how I was so awkward that morning. We both were trying to recollect what happened, but both failed. However, we remembered the man we talked quite a bit about last night, he went by the name Gatsby. He threw extravagant parties next door to my bungalow on West Egg. Jordan picked up the newspaper, her eyes peered the pages and she tapped my shoulder and said "Look Nick, these are those parties I was talking about last night!" "Wow, that looks like quite a lot of fun." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, I gave it no second thought and decided to go with my gut instinct. "Jordan, would you accompany me to one of Gatsby's parties tonight?" She looked at me in shock, and a smirk appeared on her face. "I would love to go with you Nick, maybe if we talk more, we can figure out what happened last night." She then winked at me. I couldn't believe I have a date with her tonight!

We finish up our breakfast and discover more about each other. She discusses her recent scandal in golf. "It's been so difficult for me Nick, I've practically been hiding so I won't have to face the public." A stream of tears roll down her face. I wipe her tears away and simply say, "Jordan, your true friends will believe you, and I know I do. You are one of the most sincere people I have ever met. I know I haven't even known you a day, but you are remarkable. You should go out there in the world, and face your fears, show all of them that you're Jordan Baker and you're not afraid of their harsh words." Jordan's tears begin to fade and gives me a sweet smile. She mouths thank you to me and gives me a loving hug. She takes my arm and slowly escorts me to the door. "I have had a great time Nick." She then hands me a piece of paper. I unfold it and her telephone number is written on it. I give her a grin and one last hug and say "I'll pick you up at 6 tonight, if that's okay with you?" She gives me a nod with an excited grin on her face.

I finally arrive home and continue to unpack all of my things. However, all I can think about is Jordan. I really can't wait to see her tonight.

Well everyone, that is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please take a moment to review this story and give me your feedback!


	2. Sprucing Up for my Love

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I simply couldn't wait any longer and decided to release another chapter! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Again, it would be greatly appreciated if you could review the story so far! So, without further ado, here is the second chapter of "The Summer I Fell in Love".**

Sprucing Up for my Love

Nick POV: My tiny home on Long Island seems like it is filled to the brim with boxes. Who would have thought that I had so much stuff? I unpack a small box labeled "Fragile" and discover some old photographs. The one on top was of me and another girl, her name is Louise. Louise and I had been going together ever since I left for New York. We were going to try and have a long-distance relationship; however, I really didn't see the point in it. My feelings for her weren't very strong as they are for a certain golfer. I then decided to break off the ties with Louise and write a letter so I can explain myself. I barely know Jordan, but it feels like I've known her for years. She has a kind and considerate soul, she is unlike any girl that I have ever met. Unlike Daisy, she knows how to carry herself, and is capable of being independent. Those qualities of Jordan I found rather attractive. I can only hope that I can discover more interesting things about her tonight at Gatsby's.

Finally, after going through all of the boxes, I have finally unpacked. A sudden sense of relief washed over me, now knowing that I could relax. I had lost all track of time and looked over at the rickety, old clock on the mantle. It was nearly 5'o clock! I barely had enough time to get ready. I rush up the old stairs of my bungalow and practically sprint into my bedroom. I paw through my closet and manage to find a suit. I lay it on my bed, and then immediately rush to my bathroom and draw a bath for myself. I quickly soak and jump out of the old tub. I take a towel through my hair to dry it and then grab my razor and the shaving cream. I grab the bottle of after shave and splash it on my face. I look at the clock in the hallway, "Dammit!" I shouted. It was slightly past 5:30. I scurry into my bedroom and change into my suit, and then dab some cologne on my neck and wrists. I quickly tie my shoes and manage to make it out the door. As I got into my 1918 Ford, my nerves began to settle in. "What if she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her?" I thought. "What if I spill some champagne on her dress?" I was worrying way too much. I start the engine to my car and drive all the way to East Egg.

Jordan's POV: I stood there up in my bedroom looking at myself in the mirror, contemplating whether I looked good or not. I sit down at the vanity and slip on a strand of pearls, and take some Chanel Number 5 and dab it on my wrists. I adjust my dark brown hair to get it to look as I envisioned it. Then, the pacing started. I was pacing around the room because of how nervous I was. I wanted everything to go well tonight with Nick. I have rather strong feelings for him, I have never felt this way about a person before. As I was in the middle of thinking, Daisy barges in my room. "Why are you so dressed up Jordan?" she said with curiosity.

"I'm going out tonight." I said blatantly.

"No need to be so snippy Jordan." Daisy said in defense.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I'm just a bit nervous. You see, I'm going with your cousin Nick, I just want to make a good impression on him." I said to her.

"Oh!" She exclaims with excitement, "Well, you two lovebirds be careful tonight, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She says with a sly smile.

I simply glare at her until she leaves the room. I glance at the ornate clock on the wall and see that it was 5:45. "He should be here any minute now." I said to myself. As I was thinking to myself, I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and open the door, it was a butler.

"Ms. Baker", he said in a French accent. "Mr. Carraway has arrived."

I give him a polite nod and make my way out of the bedroom. My heart begins to beat faster. I slowly waltz down the stairs, hoping I won't fall. I make eye contact with Nick. He looks so handsome tonight; I wonder what he thinks about me.

Nicks POV: I find myself gawking at Jordan again. Her long, slender legs gracefully carry her down the stairs. Her gorgeous black dress compliments her frame nicely. The pearls adorned on her neck were the perfect touch. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at me lovingly; my heart is pounding with excitement. Her face was as lovely as ever. Her lips were in a sultry shade of red, which made my heart swoon with delight. She graces her way towards me and gives me an embrace and whispers "Hello Nick" in my ear. Why must she go on enticing me like this? I give her sly grin in return. I take her arm and we make our way out of the Buchanan's house.

I open the car door for her, as she gets in; a bit more of her leg was showing. I couldn't help but stare. I start the engine once again to my car. I drive down the road with one hand on the steering wheel. My other hand was being held by Jordan. She was holding my hand with slight pressure, almost if as she didn't want to let go. I turn to her and smile, and she gives me an enticing grin in return. "I never want this car ride to end." I say to myself with delight. However, soon enough we arrive at Gatsby's. I exit the car and then get Jordan out of the car. She wraps her arm around mine and leans in close so there is no space in between us. My heart flutters with love and lust. I simply smile and gaze at her and return. She is so incredibly beautiful, I cannot even describe it. In those few minutes in the car with Jordan, I had discovered that I am quite utterly in love with her.

**Well everyone, that was the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take a moment to review the story and tell me what you all think!**


	3. A Magical Night at Gatsby's

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter of "The Summer I Fell in Love"! Please let me know how you guys are liking this fanfiction so far and review the story. Just a reminder, "The Great Gatsby" belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald. So, with that aside, here is the third chapter!**

Magical Night at Gatsby's

With Jordan's arm wrapped in mine, we walk up the stone path leading to Gatsby's colossal mansion. We make it to the front door, and there is a swarm of people inside, trying to get into Gatsby's star studded festivities. Jordan and I slip through the crowd and walk over to the bar. Her and I both order martinis. Jordan then flashes me one of her famous, seductive gazes as she sips her martini.

"Having a fun time?" I say to her.

"Well, since you're here with me, I having an excellent time." She says as she bats her stunning blue eyes at me.

I feel myself blushing, "Well thank you Jordan," I say, "I'm certainly glad I asked you to come."

In the middle of our conversation, the song "The Sheik of Araby" is being played by Gatsby's massive orchestra.

"Would you like to dance Jordan?" I say a bit nervously.

"I would love to Nick, I adore this song!" Jordan replies excitedly.

I grab her hand, and bring her close to me. My hand is wrapped securely around her waist, and we begin to dance. We cascade around the dance floor, it was simply magical. Her eyes meet mine and it feels as if we are the only two people in the room. I then twirl her around, so I can see her entire body in motion. She is simply breathtaking. The song comes to an end and I still keep her in my arms. My eyes remain gawking at her. I slowly begin to lean in, and she does the same. I close my eyes and our lips collide. Sparks were flying as we kissed one another. I draw my lips away from hers, and she gives me another seductive grin. I grab her hand and we begin to walk outside. We stroll around Gatsby's lovely property. The smell of the roses in the garden is lovely, which makes these moments even more precious. I wrap my arm around her, keeping her close. Her head falls lazily on my shoulder; I turn my head and kiss her on the top of her head. She looks up at me with loving eyes and kisses me on the lips. She then takes her finger and begins rubbing my lips.

"Sorry darling, I'm afraid I got some of my lipstick on you!" She says while giggling.

I laugh, "It's alright darling, it was well worth it." I say with a wink.

We continue our romantic evening stroll, and then we make our way onto my property.

"Nick, were on someone else's lawn, we should head back now." Jordan says with concern.

"Well I don't mind that we're here." I reply slyly.

"I'm sorry darling, I don't understand?" She says with curiosity.

"This is my house my love, I'm renting it for the summer!"

"Oh! I had no idea you lived on Long Island!"

We stop at a little iron bench placed around the garden. It's so peaceful here, the crickets and the water are making a harmonious sound. Having Jordan here makes this night even better. We sit close to one another on the bench. I feel like this is the perfect moment for me to ask Jordan to go steady with me. I take her hand in mine and look in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Jordan, I know we haven't known each other long, but these past few days have been the best days I've ever had in my life. You know why they were so extraordinary?"

"Why darling?" She says in a loving voice.

"Because you've been a part of them. I can't imagine not having you to call mine. So, what I'm trying to say is that will you go steady with me?"

She looks at me with a big grin on her face and a slight tear in her eye, "Yes Nick my darling! I simply adore you!"

I bring her into a warm embrace, and bring her in for a long awaited kiss. Unlike our other displays of affection, this kiss was filled with passion. Before long, I begin to explore her beautiful body. We break our kiss for a slight moment and she gasps for air. I send trails of kisses down her neck and whisper "I love you" into her ear. We quickly scamper inside my bungalow to have some more privacy. We sit down on the sofa and turn on the radio. Jordan then takes off her jewelry and shoes so she can get comfortable. I loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt, revealing my undershirt. I whisper my love for her into her ear. She looks at me and says "I've never loved someone as much as I love you". I then lay her down on the couch, and I crawl on top of her. I unbutton my shirt and throw it on the ground. I send numerous kisses all over her; she then moans my name with delight. With that, I take off her dress and hose, now only her lingerie on. I take a moment to gaze at her. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." She rises up and passionately kisses me. I lift her up and bring her upstairs to my bedroom. As I was walking up the stairs with my beloved in my arms, I thought to myself, "I am the luckiest man alive, I have the woman of my dreams."

**Well, that's chapter three! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please take a moment and leave a review so I can get some feedback on this story. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Good Morning my Lovely!

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I apologize for the long delay in between chapters. I am finally back and I have a lot of motivation. So without further a do, here is chapter four of "The Summer I Fell in Love"!**

**Jordan's POV-**

I am awoken out of a deep sleep my the warm summer suns rays hit my face. My eyes lash open, and I peer around the room. I all of a sudden remember that I'm at Nick's quant bungalow in West Egg. His arms are enveloping me close to him. I have never felt so loved in my entire life. Our bare bodies are close to one another, which creates warmth between us. My head is pressed up against his chest, his beating heart is so soothing to me, as if it was a melody. I look up at his sweet, sleeping face. why must he be so cute? A smile spreads across my face at the very thought of him. As I'm gawking at him, his eyes begin to flutter open. He makes eye contact with me and a smile spreads across his face.

"Good Morning my lovely, did you sleep well?" Nick said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I slept much better since you were near me Nicky."

His hands are caresaing the bare skin on my back, which feels incredibly soothing. I take my arms and wrap them around Nick's neck.

"You look absolutely stunning this morning Jordie, an absolute vision!"

"Oh Nick, I'm an absolute mess, but thank you." I then give him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"You know something Jordan, we barely spent anytime at that party last night!" He says while laughing.

"We just had a sip of a martini, dances to one song, and left!"

"Well Nick darling, I had a better time making passionate love with you then socializing at any party!"

Nick begins to blush which makes me laugh. I caress his cheeks and feel the slight stubble on his cheeks. I then kiss both of his cheeks and his lips. He then kisses me back with a bit more force. Then,  **he**  sends a forceful, yet soothing, trail of kisses down my neck. He looks back at me and holds me close. I love how I fit so perfectly in his arm

"Oh Nicky, I love you so much, I could lay in bed for hours with you." I say with endearment in my voice.

"I love you too Jordan, you're the love of my life. Let's just stay in bed all day!" Nick says while laughing.

I smile back at him, and run my fingers through his disheveled hair. I kiss him on the lips multiple times very softly.

"Nicky, honey what time is it?"

Nick keeps one arm wrapped around me and looks at his clock on his night stand.

"Oh, lovely it's already 11:30, we should be getting up now." He says as he sighs.

"Must we get up now? I just want to be with you!" I say in an upset tone.

"C'mon Jordan, I'll go run a bath for us, and I'll make us a nice brunch and then we can go for a nice boat ride on the bay, how does that sound?"

I smile spreads across my face and I respond with, "That sounds wonderful Nick!"

Nick and I get up, he heads to the bathroom to get the bath going. I get up from the bed and stretch my arms. I walk over to the mirror and adjust my hair. I looked like a wreck that morning. My makeup was still on from last night.

"Darling, you know I think you're absolutely gorgeous." Nick says to me as he emerges from the bathroom.

I turn around and smile at him. I walk over to him and he wraps his arms around my waist. He sends a trail of kisses all over my body, which gives me the chills all over. He looks at me with a sly grin and takes me in to the bathroom. That was a bath that I will surely never forget.

As I'm drying my hair with a towel, with another towel around my body, I begin to watch him shave. There is something so hypnotizing about watching a man shave. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He looks into the mirror and smiles back at me. I then sneak soft kisses down his spine. The scent of his skin is so comforting, I just want to be enveloped in his smell forever.

As I finishing getting ready for our romantic day together, I can smell cooking coming from downstairs. I apply the last bit of makeup and go downstairs. There in the kitchen, I see my darling Nicky had made two plates of eggs with a little champagne to go with it. As he was at the stove, I peer next to him and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He looks next to me and gives me a sweet smile and a kiss on the lips.

We eat together hand and hand and talk about our love for each other. We also talk about the mysterious Mr. Gatsby and my cousin Daist. We talk about our family and out childhood and our beautiful, new relationship.

Nick and I finish our brunch. I begin to clean the dishes and as I'm cleaning our plates, Nicks arms wrap around my waist and gives my kisses all over my chin and neck.

I turn around to face him and say "Darling, you're distracting me!"

"Well it's so hard to sit in the living room and sit and stare at the beautiful woman in my kitchen." He says with endearment in his voice.

He gives me another kiss on the lips, and we make our way out the door, onto the dock near his boat. He gets into the boat first and holds his arms out for me to jump down. I leap into his arms and he holds me tight. He gives me a passionate kiss, and he looks down at me and smiles and says, "You know that I'm the luckiest man alive? You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Jordie my darling I love you so much!"

I look at the love of my life in the eyes. I can feel tears starting to run down my face. I can't even think of anything to say, but I manage to say "Nick, I love you so much!"

He wipes the stray tears off my face and gives me another endearing kiss. We sit down together in the boat. He begins to steer and I remain close to him, and lay my head on his shoulder. He gives me a kiss on top of my head. I have never been so in love with a man.

We cruised around the bay until sun down. He steered right in front of Tom and Daisy's dock. He got off first and lifted me up onto the dock. He holds my hand and we walk and talk up to the steps of the Georgian mansion.

Nick looks down at me with a sweet gleam in his eye. "Did you have a nice time today darling?"

I look up at him with endearment in my eyes, "Darling, I don't want this day to end! I love you more than life itself. Thank you for treating me to such an amazing day."

He gives me another passionate kiss on the lips. He then stops and stares at me and smiles while holding me in his arms. I rise up to his face again and give him one last kiss. We go our separate ways for the night, and I watch his get into his boat. I wave goodbye to him and blow him a kiss, and I then open the door to the Buchanans house and go upstairs. As I get to my bedroom, and sit at my vanity and reflect on the lovely day that I've had. I am truly the luckiest woman alive, I have met the man of my dreams.

**Authors Note: Well, that's the fourth chapter of "The Summer I Fell in Love"! Please rate and review the story and tell me what you think so far!**


	5. I'm at the club in South Hampton...

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am back after a three year hiatus! I kind of gave up on this story because of my lack of inspiration, however I have rekindled my love with** **_The Great Gatsby_ ** **, and want to continue this! Please feel free to leave a review, and if you like what you're reading, be sure to hit that follow button!**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Jordan POV:**

As the sun shown brightly from the sky on the green of the golf club in South Hampton, I decided after nine holes, it was time for a mint julep back at the club, and to lounge around for about an hour or two. As my cady carried my clubs back, I began to think of my love, the ever so wonderful, Nick Carraway. It has been about a week since our boat ride on the bay, and I was missing him quite a bit. I found myself daydreaming of him, until all of a sudden, I hear my cady shout,

"Miss. Baker, are you alright?"

I was shaken out of my haze and nodded in agreement that I was okay. As I approached the club, my Nick was still on my mind. I strolled up to the bar and ordered a mint julep, and then took a seat outside in the shade. Seeing all of the young women fawn over their beau's made me miss mine. While I was in my jealous slump, a server approached me carrying a silver tray, and on that silver tray was an envelope. I said thank you to the man, and picked up the telegram that I had received. I tore open the envelope very carefully, and slipped the letter out. As I read it over, I had a smitten grin on my face, one that only a person in love would have. The note read;

Love,

Sorry I have not called-been very busy with work and writing. Call me at the office. I need to hear your voice.

All my love,

Nicky

I kept reading the note over and over again. The fact that he needed to hear my voice, and addressed me as his love left me swooning. I immediately head inside the club towards one of the phones, and immediately dial for the operator.

"Hello Operator, connect me with Walter Chase's office in Manhattan please."

"Right away, Miss." The operator replied.

The phone was answered by a woman with a nasally voice, who I assume was the secretary.

"Hello, you have reached Mr. Chase's office, with whom would you like to speak to?"

Feeling sly, and quite flirtatious, I decided to play a little trick on the dashing Mr. Carraway.

"I would like to be connected with a Mr. Carraway, I am very upset with him, he has sold me some faulty bonds and I would like to speak with him immediately!"

The secretary quickly connected me, and finally, I hear that dashing voice coming in from the other line of the phone.

"Walter Chase's office, Carraway speaking?"

I try my best to accentuate my southern drawl to disguise my voice as best as I could.

"Mr. Carraway, you have sold me some faulty bonds, and I would like a full refund, with interest! I have every right to sue you and Mr. Chase for this kind of propaganda!"

I can sense that Nick is getting frazzled on the other line;

"Well Miss, I can assure you that this was quite the misunderstanding, and I would love to assist you so I can help clear up this mess!"

I began to blow my cover as I began to giggle on the other line.

"Nicky, darling don't worry, it's just me! I just got your telegram at the club in South Hampton."

Nick immediately began to laugh on the other line. His laugh made my soul sing, and made me feel incredibly happy and complete.

"Darling, you scared me half to death! But, I have to admit, that southern drawl was rather attractive."

I immediately find myself blushing, and duck my head down so no one at the club would see me act like a flustered school girl.

"Oh honey I have been thinking about you constantly. I have been so busy practicing at the club, I just haven't had any time to do anything."

"Love, I have been missing you like crazy. My sales have been through the roof as of lately, and I have been getting home so late, and then I have been working on some writing pieces that I am dying for you to read."

Nick had told me that was went to Yale for English, and the writing pieces that he has shown me have blown me away.

"Oh lovey, I can't wait to read them. I have missed you so much during this past week, it has almost been too much to bare!"

"Well Jordie, the reason why I wanted you to call was that I wanted to invite you to come into town, and maybe we can catch a show, and grab some dinner."

"Oh Nick, that sounds wonderful! What time should I be at your office?"

"How does seven o'clock sound?"

"Sounds like heaven to me, Nicky. I will be counting down the minutes until I can see you!"

"Me too love. I love you, darling."

"I love you too. *muah muah*"

I hang up the phone, slightly embarrassed at myself for making kissy-noises over the phone. I could hardly believe how this man that I had just met was making me feel. As I finish dwelling on my affections for Nick, I make my way to the powder room, to prepare myself for a night on the town with my newfound beau.

**Well, there is chapter 5! I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen in the next few chapters, so stay tuned!**


	6. Not Just a Summer Fling...

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I am back for Chapter 6 of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love_ ** **! As always, be sure to RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW myself and the story if you like what you're reading! :)**

Jordan's POV:

I quickly had the doorman at the club call me a cab. As I stand on the cobblestone sidewalk of the South Hampton Country Club, I found myself thinking about my future with Nick Carraway. In the matter of a month, I have fallen in love with a man who is so careful, and so unlike me, however, he completes me. Me being the strong willed female golfer that I am, I usually don't get too romantic. I am one for the occasional summer fling, but this is different. I see myself settling down with this man, sharing a life together, and having children. I sort of surprised myself while thinking that, but these feelings were strong, and I simply couldn't deny them.

The cab arrived in front of me, and I slid onto the leather seats. I opened my compact mirror to make sure my makeup and hair were intact. My body was then jolted, as the car switched into gear, and we sped off towards the city.

Nick's POV:

Walter Chase's office was bustling as usual. I couldn't bring myself to take any phone calls right now because my mind was wandering. All I could think of was Jordan. She became the top priority in my life after a month of knowing her. Her beauty never seized to leave me speechless, but she was more than just a pretty face. She is a woman with a brain, and one who is capable of making her own decisions. She is motivated, and passionate about what she does.

When I moved to New York only a little while ago, I never imagined myself finding the love of my life. I was more expecting to find a girl that I would go to parties with, and maybe go out to dinner with. I definitely got more than I expected. I never found myself to be a person who would settle down and get married. Jordan was changing my entire life's course for the better. I have never felt this way before, and I have now realized that Jordan is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

As I thought about marrying Jordan, an idea popped into my head. About three weeks ago, we had gone into town, and walked past a jewelry store about a block away from my office. She stopped and looked into the window, and was gushing about this diamond ring that was in the window. She said that it was "the most darling thing she had ever seen" and how she would love to have it one day. Right at that moment, I kept that ring in my head, and knew that I would have to get that for her if I ever decided to "pop the question".

It seemed like a hasty decision, but I got up from my desk and told the secretary that I would be taking a quick walk up the block. I honestly couldn't believe that I was about to buy an engagement ring. Falling in love with Jordan happened so quickly, and unexpectedly. I knew from the minute I laid eyes on her, that she was the one for me. Ever since she came into my life, I have been the happiest person alive. The sky seemed more blue, the trees more green, the breeze much warmer, and my heart seemed to be bursting at the seems at all times.

I finally was in front of the window of the jeweler, and spotted the ring. I went inside and immediately bought it for the love of my life. I couldn't believe it, but I was going to propose to the love of my life that night.

I made my way back to the office with the biggest grin on my face. All of my coworkers were looking at me in a peculiar sort of way, and one of them even asked me if I was drunk. I simply laughed and sat back at my desk and lit up a cigarette. I opened up the little red box of the ring that I bought and just stared at it, as happy as ever.

Jordan's POV:

After about thirty minutes of excruciating traffic, I found myself in front of Nick's office. I tipped the cab driver, and made my way into Walter Chase's building. I got into the elevator, acting like an excited school girl. I was simply grinning from ear to ear because I just couldn't wait to see my Nick. The elevator arrived at the fifth floor, and i peered through the dark, oak french doors. I saw my lovely Nick at his desk taking a phone call. He looked so damn cute while working I just could't stand it. I noticed that his suit jacket had come off, and his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows, exposing his tan, muscular, well defined arms. His hair was slightly disheveled, but it didn't matter to me. Even while doing his job, he drove me wild. No man has ever made me feel this way, but I would't have it any other way.

I walked right into the office and told the secretary I was here for Mr. Carraway. His back was turned to me, and couldn't see that I was walking towards him. I made my way up to his desk, and took a seat right on top of it. He was still having a conversation with a client on the phone. When he hung up the phone, he didn't notice me right away. He turned slightly to put out his cigarette in his ash tray, and saw me out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at me like I was godly, or out of this world. He looked at me the way that all women wanted to be looked at by a man.

Nick's POV:

Seeing her on top of my desk, with a rosy pink colored dress on, with a matching hat, and beautiful mink stole was too much for me to handle. She was perfection all the way from her gorgeous red lips to her silky, white legs.

"Hello, love." She said while looking down at me.

"Hello, gorgeous. You look so incredibly gorgeous today, I can hardly stand it."

A smirk arose on her lips, and her cheeks turned as pink as her dress.

"Darling, your coworkers might here you!"

"Jordie, I could shout it from the rooftops. I want all of New York to know how beautiful you are."

I then grabbed all of my things, and hand in hand, we made our way out of my office. Little did she know, tonight was going to be much more than a dinner and a show.


	7. Hand in Hand

**Hello everyone, I am back with chapter 7 of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love._ ** **I have some great ideas of where I would like to take this story, so stay tuned! If you like what you have read so far, please remember to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW. Enjoy!**

Jordan's POV:

Nick and I make our way out of his office, hand in hand, and more in love than ever. I find myself just staring at him as we walk down the street. His tanned skin, his striking profile, and his deep brown eyes are enough to take my breath away. I almost feel that I am not worthy of him. I was just a cynical, golfer. I have always thought of myself as attractive, but not as pretty as others. When I was a girl, growing up with a close friend as beautiful as Daisy was challenging. She was always "the pretty one" and I was always known as Daisy's little friend. I wasn't quite sure why of all the women in New York, he had picked me. I am suddenly taken out of my haze of thoughts with Nick's smooth voice.

"Penny for your thoughts, Love?"

I look at him lovingly, and reply, "Well Nick, I was just thinking. Out of all of the women in New York, you've picked me. I'm not the prettiest, or the smartest, but you still chose me. I suppose I was just dwelling on how lucky I feel to be in love with a man like you."

Nick looks at me with a slight concern on his face, and says, "Jordie, honey, whatever gave you that idea? I think you are the most sensational woman to ever walk this earth. You are beautiful, but most of all, you have a brain. You can stick up for yourself, and you are capable of anything that comes your way. You never cease to amaze me Jordan, and don't you forget that. If anything, I should be the one wondering why you have chosen me! You could have your pick of all the bachelors in New York, but you chose a rather plain mid-western man who sells bonds and likes to write."

I look at him with a sly smile, "Well, I happen to adore men from the midwest who move to the big city to sell bonds and write on their free time."

Nick kisses my temple, and says "Darling, I have really won the jackpot on this one."

We both chuckle at each other, and continue our walk to the theater.

Nick's POV:

This has been the longest walk of my life. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to ask Jordan to marry me that night. Where would I ask? When would I ask? How would I ask? I couldn't find the answer to any of those questions, however, I knew that this was the right night. I loved the woman walking next to me with all of my heart, and she really means the world to me. Although I have only known her for two months, I couldn't imagine my life without her. Her striking brown hair, her alabaster skin, her perfect red lips, all the way down to her creamy, long legs. I loved every inch of this woman, inside and out. I simply couldn't wait to make her my wife.

We arrive at the theater to catch a glimpse of the  _Ziegfeld Follies._ A friend of mine had gotten me some great tickets in the balcony, perfect for viewing the stage, and maybe even stealing a kiss or two from my lovely date.

We had gotten to the show about five minutes before the first act. We sat in our seats, with our hands still intertwined.

"Oh Nicky, these seats are wonderful, you are really treating me like the queen of New York this evening."

I smile at her, and without even thinking, I kiss her passionately in the middle of the theater. My lips begin to move down to her jawline, and quickly starting to venture down her neck.

"My goodness, love, what has gotten into you this evening? Someone missed me quite a bit!" She replies to me with a grin.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't help myself."

I then lean in closer and whisper in her ear, "If you think I'm getting out of hand here, just wait until we return to my place."

Her cheeks flush and she playfully hits my leg. "Someone is feeling very fresh tonight!"

We both smile, and as the lights dim in the theater, she lazily lays her head on my shoulder, and we snuggle up close to watch the Follies.

As the curtain closes on the final act of the show, Jordan and I erupted into applauses. Seeing the comedic genius of Fanny Brice and the other Ziegfeld Follies was an amazing way to start our memorable evening. Jordan and I walk through the Theatre District, and make our way to  _Le Cirque_  for a romantic meal for two. Hand in hand, we reenact scenes from the show we had just watched. We erupted into laughter under the starlit sky of New York, looking like a couple of fools. We may have looked like fools, but to us, we were just a couple so deeply in love, and so unaware of others in our surroundings.

We had made it just in time for our reservation, and got seated in a cozy, romantic, corner. We sipped champagne, and gossiped about the happenings at Gatsby's. She talked golf, and then I talked bonds. However, all of a sudden, Jordan brought up my writing.

"Nicky, how come you don't pursue writing professionally? You're so talented, and I would love to see you making money and doing something that you love. That piece of yours you let me read a few weeks back was incredible love. I simply couldn't put it down."

I took her hand from across the table and kissed it. I had never been with a woman who cared about me so deeply. Usually with the girls I have gone around with, are concerned if I am making an honest living, and making the most money possible. Except for Jordan. She cared. Not about money or possessions. But about me. That's when I knew that this was the girl for me.

As we sat through our dinner, I was finding it more difficult to keep my composure. I was starting to get nervous about popping the question to Jordan. What if she said no? What if we are moving too fast? I tried my best to let those thoughts escape me, and continue my meal with Jordan without looking to pathetically nervous.

We finish our meal, and head out of the restaurant hand in hand. I hailed a cab to then take us back to my bungalow. The yellow car pulls right up next to the sidewalk, and I let Jordan in. Without her noticing, I tapped my pocket to make sure I had the ring. Now was the time Carraway, I thought to myself. I get in the car and tell the driver to head towards Long Island. We begin to speed off, and I immediately closed the privacy window in the cab before things got too out of hand. I wrapped my arm around Jordan, and began picking up where I left off in the theater. I kiss her neck with passion and delight, and make my way back up to her jawline, and finally to her lips. She smiles, and kisses me in return.

"Did you have a nice night, Jordie?"

"Oh Nicky, it was wonderful. One of the best nights I have had in ages. All thanks to you!"

She kisses me yet again, and works her way down to my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of lipstick behind her.

Now was as good of a time as any. I turn slightly, so that I am looking straight at her. She looks at me with a slightly confused look.

"Jordan, honey, I love you. It's as simple as that. I simply adore you. Ever since I met you two months ago at the Buchanan's, I was immediately smitten. You're just so gorgeous, and I will admit, we did get a little carried away that night. But, that was one of the best choices I have ever made. That night, I met the love of my life. Ever since then, I have been on cloud nine. I never thought that I would ever be this happy. But it is all thanks to you. I don't want this to ever end love."

With my hands shaking, and palms sweaty, I grab the red ring box out of my pocket and open it, to unveil the devotion of my love to Jordan.

"Will you do me the honor and marry me, Jordie?"

Jordan's POV:

Tears begin pooling down my face. I was simply shaking in awe of that ring. I had picked out that ring weeks ago at a little jewelry store while Nick and I were window shopping. He remembered. He was simply the most amazing man I have ever met. I couldn't even imagine my life without him for a moment.

"Oh, darling, of course I'll marry you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. I pull back and look at him with the biggest grin on my face, laughing and crying at the same time. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and gently pulled the ring out of the box. He slid it onto my left hand. It was truly the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. And now it was mine. But the ring wasn't really the big prize here, it was the everlasting love of Nick Carraway, my now fiancee.

Still crying, I cradle his face in my hands and pull him into a deep kiss. His hands wrap around my waist ever so perfectly to deepen the kiss. I would never have thought that my entire life would change the second I stepped into a cab this evening.


	8. Obsolete

**Hello everyone, I am back with Chapter 8 of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love_ ** **. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my work, it means more to me than you know. Special thanks to MysteriousMiss98 for the support and feedback. If you are a fan of Nick and Jordan fiction, be sure to check out her work. Remember, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you like what you're reading.**

Jordan's POV:

I never get tired of waking up in Nick's bungalow, enveloped in his arms. I am laying on my side, with my head against his bare chest, and arms wrapped around him. I bring my left hand closer to me, just so I can make sure that my lovely engagement ring is still there. Sure enough, there it was, just as Nick put it on my finger the night before. I was still in shock that the man of my dreams asked me to marry him last night. We had shared such a beautiful evening together, and with him proposing with the ring that I had pointed out to him over a month ago truly topped it all off.

I look up at Nick's sleeping form, and I am truly in awe of him. His dark brown hair was slightly disheveled, his muscular chest moving up and down as he took each breath was hypnotising. I could never tire of watching him simply be human. As I continued to look at him, I began to miss his voice, and decided to see if I could wake him up. I place soft, delicate, kisses on his shoulder, leading up to his neck, and then up to his cheeks and lips. By then, his beautiful brown eyes begin to open, and look straight into my glass, grey eyes.

"Good morning, love." He said as he yawned.

"Good morning my handsome fiancee."

He looks at me lazily and give me a gentle good morning kiss. His lips suddenly begin to graze my cheeks, making his way down to my neck, where he buries his head to keep his eyes from being blinded by the sun slipping in through the curtains.

"Nicky, darling, it's almost 8 o'clock. You have to work today, remember?"

"Oh honey I know, I'm just so tired. You really wore me out last night."

My cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson, as I recall our night of passion following our engagement.

I playfully swat his chest and say, "Oh darling, stop it!"

Nick winks at me and plants a kiss on my forehead. I face him and bury myself into him. I put my face into the crook of his neck, and faintly smell my perfume. I smiled to myself at the thought of that, because I have imprinted myself on him. He was mine, and I was his. We belonged to each other, and that's how it was going to be for the rest of our lives.

After a few more minutes enjoying each other's company in bed, we begin our morning routines. Ever since Nick and I started going together, I kept some of my things at his house. We would start off our morning the same way we did everyday. He would stand at the sink and shave, as I would sit at the dressing table and apply my makeup. I found a nice cream colored ensemble for me to wear and make my way downstairs.

Even though I love the finer things in life, Nick's bungalow is truly heaven for me. It is so cozy and warm, and sharing it with the man I love made me adore it even more. I head into the kitchen, and make Nick and I some coffee and eggs before he had to go to work. I slipped on an apron, and began to laugh. 'Jordan, look at you. You have become the domestic women that you swore you would never become.'

I set the table and put down Nick's breakfast on the table. Just like clockwork, I hear Nick come down the stairs as I am pouring the coffee.

"Look at my cute girl, making me breakfast. You are truly amazing, Miss. Baker."

He comes over to me and pulls me into an embrace and kisses me on the lips.

"I won't be Miss. Baker for much longer!" I say to him, looking up at him lovingly.

"I cannot wait to make you Mrs. Nick Carraway."

I place a fleeting kiss onto his lips, and wrap my arms tightly around him. I suddenly feel my feet being lifted off the ground. All of a sudden, I found myself sitting on the counter, while Nick was simply ravishing my jaw and neck with kisses.

"Oh, Nicky..." I sigh as he continues to kiss me.

"Nicky, honey, we can't do this right now, darling."

He looks up to me and kisses me on the lips. "Sorry love, I can't help myself sometimes, you're just so wonderful."

He lifts me down from the counter and we eat our breakfast together, in blissful, comfortable, silence.

Now came the worst part of our mornings, when we had to say goodbye for the day. He stood in on the front porch as I continued to squeeze him close, and give him soft kisses on his lips.

"Darling, just pretend you're sick. I hate it when you're not with me."

"Jordie, baby, I know. I'll miss you terribly."

"I just want this day to fly by, so it can be the weekend and so I don't have to leave your side."

He looks down at me and places one last kiss on my lips, and drives off to work for the day.

I head back inside to clean up after breakfast, and I notice the paper on the kitchen counter, still unopened. To my dismay, there is a picture of Nick and I, with a close up picture of my engagement ring on my finger. The headline said in thick, black, ink; "Jordan Baker to become Obsolete Housewife". I look down at the article with anger and tears in my eyes. Just because I was getting married didn't mean my career wasn't important to me! Yes, I love doing things for my soon to be husband, but I love my career. Golfing will always be one of my passions, and Nick likes the fact that I have interests and a careers. As I scrubbed the dishes in the sink, I decided I would go out to the country club and hit nine holes. That article gave me fuel to be the best golfer, and best wife around.

I put on my fancy new gold shoes, my clubs, and make my way to South Hampton. If there's one thing that Jordan Baker is not, and that is obsolete.

Nick's POV:

It was a particularly slow day at the office, so I had a little time to myself. I grabbed the newly framed picture of Jordan and I out of my briefcase and stared at it. The picture was from one of our first nights at Gatsby's. Jordan looked absolutely beautiful, I couldn't stop staring. 'How lucky are you, Carraway? You are going to marry that woman, the woman of your dreams. You are a lucky son of a bitch. She's a woman with class, charm, brains, a career, and she makes a damn cute little housewife in her apron.' I was quickly shaken out of my thoughts as the phone rang. "Walter Chase's Office, Carraway speaking?"

On the other line was one of Jordan's caddy's at the country club, explaining how Jordan hurt herself while playing golf. Thinking the worst, I ran out of the office, and made my way to the country club.

Jordan's POV:

"Ow, dammit! Son of a bitch" I shrieked as I was on the ninth hole as I was swinging my club. I had been doing great all day, playing one of the best games that I have played all season. I was hitting the ball too hard, and had twisted my wrist. My caddy brought me back to the club so see a doctor. The doctor took one look at it, and diagnosed me with a severe sprain. That news was too much for me to bare. Now I was truly going to be obsolete in the golfing community. I was now put on a hiatus for the rest of the season in order to rest my wrist. This was certainly not planned at all. Tears began streaming down my face as I sit in an exam room alone. The only thing that could make me feel better right now was Nick.

Nick's POV:

I run into the Country Club, and make my way towards the first aid center. I peered into the examine room and see Jordan, hunched over, and streams of tears running down her face. Relieved that she was physically okay, I made my way into the room to comfort the love of my life. I rush to her side and kneel down in front of her to try and look into her tear-stained eyes.

"Jordie, baby, what happened?"

She was trying to compose herself, and through the tears, she said "Oh.. darling..." she gasped for air, "I sprained my damn wrist while playing a round today. I was doing so well too, all of those photographers were so impressed, then I make a fool of myself on the last hole!"

"Honey, I thought you were just going to take it easy and practice today. Why were you so determined on impressing those photographers?"

She looked down and more tears began to pool in her glass, grey eyes. I knew there was more to the story that what she lead on.

"Did you see the paper today?"

"Jordan, I don't see what that has to do with you right now."

She pulls a newspaper clipping out of her purse and hands it to me. Reading the headline broke my heart.

"Oh, Jordan, darling. You will never be obsolete, even if you tried. You are so amazing at what you do, and even when we do get married, I would never want you to give up doing what you love."

She smiled down at me and leaned her head into my chest. I calmed her down by whispering sweet nothings in her ears, and rubbing her back to relax her.

"Jordan, I'm going to make sure that you rest up, so that you can go back to playing in no time. You're going to come back as an even better golfer than before. Trust me, a woman with your talents can only get better."

She places a fleeting kiss onto my lips and I pull her into a warm embrace. I couldn't understand why a bunch of photographers and journalists would want to attack such a lovely person. I crumpled the newspaper clipping up in my hands as I was kissing Jordan, so she would never have to read that again. I would do absolutely anything in order to protect the woman that I love. Nothing could ever hurt her as long as I was by her side.


	9. Jordan's New Purpose

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love._ ** **I have had a bit of the writing bug lately, and have some ideas for future chapters. As always, thank you for reading, and remember, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!**

Jordan's POV (Two weeks following injury):

For the past two weeks, I have been lounging around Nick's bungalow, per the orders of the doctor, and my worrisome fiancee. Nick was hardly letting me out of his sight, and has had me stay at his house. Not that I minded, I was growing quite tired of the bitterness of the Buchanan's house across the bay. It was nice to be surrounded by such love, warmth, and devotion for a change.

I was finally allowed to take off that silly sling that the doctor had me wear for a little over a week. It was truly embarrassing, and I hated that Nick had to see me with that god-awful thing on my arm. Of course, he always told me that "He found me beautiful no matter what". What a lovely man he is, I thought as I was lying on the sofa.

I never truly realized how much I value my hobbies and independence since my injury. I couldn't go anywhere during the day while Nick was at work, and really couldn't do much around the house, and I certainly could not play an ounce of golf. My days for the past two weeks have revolved around Nick. I would simply wait for hours until I would hear his car come up the driveway. That moment had become the highlight of my days. I look over at the clock and see how much longer I had to wait until Nick came home. It was ten o'clock now, and Nick wouldn't be home until about five. Thankfully, I had a doctors appointment for a follow up on my wrist at eleven. It certainly wasn't the most exciting thing, but at least it was something.

Eleven o'clock had rolled around, and the cab I called dropped me off in front of the hospital to see my doctors. I got right in and sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor to see me.

While I was waiting, I got another one of my nauseous spells. I had been getting them off and on for the past week. I didn't tell Nick, because the last thing I want to do is worry him. I figured that I must of caught a little bug, and it was nothing to worry about. The doctor came in and immediately looked at me with concern.

"Miss. Baker, are you feeling alright? You are looking awfully pale."

"Well I've been doing okay, my wrist seems to be healing, however I have been getting these little spells of nausea over the past week."

He nodded his head, and grabbed my hand to examine my wrist.

"Well, good news Miss. Baker, your wrist seems to be doing very well. However, since the golfing season is almost over, I would still like you to take a break and wait until next season to begin your training again."

I sighed slightly, as that was the news that I didn't want to hear. I felt that without golf and with Nick at work, I had no purpose. It was great that my wrist was on the mend, however, I wanted to get right back into the game, and show the competition that I was still a woman not to be reckoned with. As I began to leave the examining room, the doctor wanted to give me an examination to see why I was feeling so nauseous these past few weeks.

He began to feel around my abdomen, and asked if I was in any pain. I replied with a no, and then his questions got a little more personal.

"Miss. Baker, when was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"

I looked at him, slightly surprised at the question.

"Well doctor, now that I think about it, I should have gotten it about two weeks ago. I haven't thought much of it because of my injury. All of this stress must have something to do with it, right?"

He didn't seem to acknowledge my question, and then he really got into my personal life.

"Miss. Baker, are you sexually active?"

A bit shocked and embarrassed, I explain myself.

"Well doctor, yes I am, but it's only been with one man, and that man I plan on marrying. You see, you met him two weeks ago when I hurt my wrist, Nick Carraway. However, I don't see what any of these questions have to do with my spells of nausea or my wrist!"

"Miss. Baker, I'm glad you told me you're getting married."

"Well, why is that?"

"Because you are expecting a child."

I stared at the doctor with my eyes growing wider by the second. I didn't know how to feel. Thousands of thoughts were running through my head. 'Nick and I aren't even married! Oh this is awful, absolutely horrible timing! What is Nick going to think? Will he still love me, will he still want to get married?'

With the negative thoughts rolling through my mind, along came some positive ones. 'I have always wanted children, especially with a man that I love. Nick is so wonderful around children too, especially with Tom and Daisy's daughter, Pammy. He makes her laugh and smile, and plays around with her. He would be such a wonderful father. I don't think he would mind, it's not like he's marrying be because I am carrying his child, he is marrying me because he loves me. I hope'

My thoughts came to an end as the doctor got my attention. He told me that I was about eight weeks along, and that I was due in mid-March. He also said that I was to be very careful, and make sure to rest more than usual. I agreed, and made my way out of the office.

The cab ride home to West Egg seemed to drag on. The more I kept on thinking of having Nick's child, the happier I was. 'We created something together, out of love and bliss,' I thought to myself. Having this baby might be a blessing is disguise. If Nick was away at work during the day, and I couldn't play golf, now I had a new purpose, motherhood.

Arriving back into Nick's bungalow, I began to imagine a happy, little, bundle of joy run around the house, which brought me a euphoric joy. I placed my hand on my stomach, and simply felt pure love and happiness.

It was now three o'clock, and I decided to prepare a romantic evening for Nick and I. I wanted to break the news to him in a memorable way, and hopefully lighten the mood depending on how he would feel about it. I got out some of the nice tablecloths from the hutch in the dining room, and set the table with candles, nice cutlery, and plates. Even doing the most mundane thing like setting a table, I couldn't stop smiling. This was truly not such a boring day after all.

I finish making a lovely meal for Nick and I, and finally it is the best time of the day. I hear Nick's car coming up the driveway. I throw off my apron, and check my hair and makeup in the mirror. I make my way to the door and practically leap into Nick's arms.

I envelope him in a deep kiss, he is shocked at first, but then quickly wraps his arms around me and scoops me up into his arms.

Our lips separate, and he smiles down at me and says;

"Well that is quite the hello, Jordie."

I laugh, and smile up at him, "I can't help it darling, I am just so happy to see you. How was your day?"

"Well, it was alright, but seeing you right now has been the highlight of my entire day."

I giggle and simply bury myself into his arms. I am beginning to feel slightly nervous about telling him. However, I didn't want to spoil anything, tried to act as naturally as possible.

"What smells so good Jordan?"

"I made a nice, romantic, dinner for us this evening, darling."

I take his hand and lead him into the dining room to show him the table.

"Well, well! What brought on all of this?"

"Oh, nothing really, honey, just felt like giving you a little surprise this evening."

He kissed my temple, and I turn on the radio for him in the den, and tell him to relax before dinner is ready. I head into the kitchen and take a deep breath. This is it Jordan, now's the time.

I grab all of the dishes I made and make Nick and myself a plate. I go back into the den and tell Nick that dinner is ready.

I could hardly eat throughout dinner, I was so nervous. I was just pushing food around my plate to give off the idea that I was eating. Nick didn't seem to notice, and continued complimenting the meal, and talking about his day.

"So Jordie, what did you do today besides making this lovely meal?"

"Well, I had a doctors appointment for my wrist. It's healing quite nicely, and I should be able to do my normal routine again soon. Except, no golf until next season."

He grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly, "I'm so happy to hear that honey, I've been a little worried about you."

'Well, Jordan, this is it. Now is as good of a time as any.'

"And then the doctor wanted to give me a further examination."

Nick looked at me with concern in his eyes, "What do you mean, Jordan, is something else the matter?"

"No darling, nothing is the matter. I mentioned to him the nauseous spells I have been having for the last few weeks."

"Jordie, honey, you're worrying me. Are you sick, is something wrong?"

"He did a few tests, and there is only one possible explanation. Do you remember about two months ago, when we made love after the night we first met at Tom and Daisy's?"

"Yes, Jordan, but I don't see what that has to do with your health."

I grab Nick's hand, and look at him straight in the eyes; "Nicky, honey, I'm expecting a child."

I have never seen Nick's eyes grow so large in my entire life. After about a minute of silence, he began to worry me.

"Nick, aren't you going to say anything?"

He looked down at his lap, and I see tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh Nick, please don't tell me you're angry!"

He looks up at me, and in the most sincere voice, he said; "Jordan, you just keep making me the happiest man alive. I am so excited to make you my wife, and now you tell me that you're having our baby. Honey, I simply adore you."

He takes my hand, and brings me to his lap. I curl up on his lap, with my arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around my waist. He begins to rub his hand in small circles on my lower abdomen, and kisses my temple.

"Nick, honey, you're okay with this, right?"

He looks at me with the warmest eyes, "Jordan, I'm not okay with this. I am over the moon about this. I am beyond thrilled that my best friend, the love of my life, and now the mother of my child is you."

I place a fleeting kiss on his lips, and bury my head into the crook of his neck. I couldn't believe that for a minute I was nervous about telling Nick. I had a new purpose in life. I was no longer just Jordan Baker the golfer. I am going to be the future Jordan Carraway, golfer, wife, and now, mother.


	10. Sleepless Nights

Hello, everyone! I still have a major case of the writing bug, and have been looking forward to updating. For the next few parts, I may speed up time from chapter to chapter, so there is a bit of variety in the story. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW if you like what you're reading.

Nick's POV:

As the month of August comes to a close, a cool breeze trickles through the windows and into the bedroom of my bungalow. Autumn was always my favorite time of the year. Jordan had just said to me the other day that "Life starts over again when it gets cool and crisp in the fall." I certainly agreed with that. A new chapter of our lives was approaching. With a wedding coming within the next month, and a baby coming in March, our lives were starting over again.

As these thoughts were rattling through my head, I couldn't help but gaze down at Jordan's sleeping form next to me. That was one view that I could not grow tired of. Every rise and fall of her chest was soothing to me, and seeing the slight smirk on her lips while she was sleeping was priceless. My love for her was growing infinitely deeper by the minute. This woman that I met two months ago has become the love of my life, my future wife, and the mother to my future child. Jordan Baker was truly the gift that kept on giving.

It was about one o'clock on a Saturday morning, and I couldn't seem to get any sleep. The upcoming future was so exciting to me, I couldn't help but think about it all the time. I couldn't wait for our wedding day to come, and to raise a child with the woman I loved. Feeling inspired by the months to come, I decided to write for a little bit. I got up from our bed, trying carefully not to wake Jordan, and head to my study to jot down a few of my thoughts.

I grab my moleskine journal and write down some of my memories of this summer, the parties I went to, the people I met, and most of all, meeting the woman of my dreams. My ideas just seemed to flow easily that evening, and I was feeling more courageous and inspired than ever. As of lately, I have been thinking of turning writing into my full time career. Ever since Jordan put that idea in my head, I have been thinking about it ever since. I wasn't too crazy about my job at Mr. Chase's office. Sure, the pay was decent, and I was an okay salesmen, but I don't feel fulfilled at the end of each day. Jordan has been picking up on my emotions as well. I would drop this job in a second and start writing, but I have a wedding, and a new baby to prepare for. Now was certainly not the time for a career move.

Jordan's POV:

For the past few weeks, I haven't been sleeping too well. My spurts of nausea have continued, often waking me up at night. Tonight was no different. At about two o'clock, I woke up having a sour feeling in my stomach. I rolled over so that I could snuggle up to Nick and found that he wasn't there. Concerned, I got out of bed, put on my satin robe, and made my way downstairs.

As I crept down the stairs, the french doors leading into Nick's study are open, and I can see a little light off in the distance. I peer my head into the fairly dark room, and sure enough, there's Nick. He was so deeply into his writing, he didn't seem to notice that I was watching him.

Nick's POV:

As sentences flowed from my pen to the paper, I took a small break. All of a sudden, I feel that someone is watching me. I turn around, and there she is. When Jordan isn't trying to be beautiful is when I find her the most gorgeous. Her eyes were sleepy, hair not prim and proper as usual, and her robe tied around her waist, highlighting her growing stomach ever so slightly.

"Love, what are you doing up?" I say as I put my pen down.

"Well, our baby seems to be quite the little night owl, and likes to wake their mother up. I wanted to snuggle up to you in bed and you weren't there. I got a little worried and decided to look for you." Jordan said in a hushed voice.

She makes her way over to me and sits on my lap, and cuddles herself right up to me.

"Now, let me ask you, what are you doing up?"

I smiled at her, and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well, I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to do a little writing. I've been feeling a little inspired lately, and wanted to jot down some ideas."

I handed her my journal for her to read some of my ideas. One thing I loved about Jordan was how honest she was. I knew she would always give me her honest opinion.

Her eyes wandering the pages, and feverishly turning them. She looks up at me with a grin.

"Nicky, these are wonderful. If you don't write this story and publish it, I think I'll just have to do it myself."

I laughed at her remark. "Do you really think so, Jordie?"

She brings her lips down on my level and kisses me.

"If I didn't like it Nick, I would tell you. You have a true talent, and I am amazed by you everyday. Every time you ask me to read something of yours, I simply can never put it down. And that is the truth."

I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her lips to mine. I give her multiple little pecks, and one long kiss.

"Well thank you darling, you are very sweet."

"Nick, I still think you should be a full time writer. You haven't seemed happy these past few weeks when you leave for work. You always seem to light up when you come home, or if you have some free time to write."

"Jordan, I appreciate you having the confidence in me, but we have a wedding to pay for, and a baby on the way. Now is not the time to focus on my career."

"Well, I have a solution. We elope and don't have a big ceremony."

"But Jordie, you've been thinking about this wedding for weeks!"

"Yes, but I would much rather see you happy everyday, than have a bunch of stuck up people sitting in a church, and judging you and I for having a child out of wedlock."

"Honey, I don't want you to sacrifice something you want for me."

"Nicky, honey, that's a relationship. Comprises are crucial."

"Okay, we've got the wedding situation settled, but I still need a paying job to take care of you and the baby."

"Nick, please stop worrying! The baby isn't due for six and a half months. That would give you plenty of time to get a writing career up and going. And, I think that the baby would like to see their daddy happy, and not so grumpy because he has to go to work at a job that he doesn't like."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She had some great points, and I loved her so much for supporting me, I just want to be a good provider for my wife and child.

"I guess you have convinced me, Miss. Baker. Monday morning, I will give my two weeks notice with Mr. Chase, and go out into the city and meet with some editors."

When I said that, Jordan's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me quite the passionate kiss for almost 3 o'clock in the morning. My arms wrap around her frame and we just gaze and smile into each other's eyes.

"Nicky, honey, it's getting late. We need to go up to bed."

With a playful smirk, I lift Jordan up into my arms and carry her over my shoulder out of the room. Her joyous laughter was infectious, and I started to chuckle along too.

"Nick, darling, put me down!" She said while in hysterics

I gave her a playful swat on the bottom, and with Jordan still in my arms, we go upstairs. We crawled into bed, and snuggled into a tight embrace. Jordan's eyes quickly began to flicker close.

"Jordan..."

"Hmm, what is it darling?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you for loving me and supporting me. You have now truly, made me the happiest man."

Her eyes lazily open, and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Anything for you darling. Now lets get some rest. Goodnight, Nicky."

I kiss her temple, and whisper; "Goodnight, lovey."


	11. Life Starts Over Again in the Fall

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the wait, but I am back with Chapter 11 of The Summer I Fell in Love. As always, please remember to RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW!

Jordan's POV:

The weeks seem to be flying by, as the warm summer days turn into crisp, autumn afternoons. As I always say, "life starts over again when it gets cool and crisp in the fall". That phrase of mine seemed to be crossing Nick and I's mind quite a bit. With Nick now writing full time, I saw a brand new side of him. A happier, more fulfilled person. It truly made me incredibly happy seeing him pursue his passions.

While Nick was downstairs writing, I was upstairs getting ready for my day. I slipped on a new dress that I had bought a few weeks ago, and could barely zip it past my waist. My stomach had certainly been growing, as I approached my fourth month of carrying our child. I went downstairs half-way dressed and peered into Nick's office. He seemed fairly focused at the moment. As I turned away, Nick sees that I'm at the doorway.

"Hello, darling. How are you this morning?"

I approach him feeling embarrassed about my dress. My hormones have been all over the place lately, making my emotions much more fragile than usual.

"Nick, I don't understand how you can love me. Look at me! I can barely fit into any of my clothes! I'm so fat, and ugly, God I can't stand it!"

Nick rolled his eyes slightly and replied, "Darling, you're beautiful!"

"Well, I don't feel very beautiful!" I retorted back at him. "Would you please help me zip this up?"

After a few attempts, we still could not successfully zip up my dress. All of a sudden, tears began to pool down my face. I hated being this emotional and vulnerable. I wasn't used to acting this way, and I'm sure that Nick wasn't used to seeing me this way either.

Nick placed his hand on my face a wiped my tears. "Jordie, don't cry! No matter what, you are going to be beautiful to me! Whether you're carrying our child, or swinging a golf club, you will always be the most gorgeous girl in the world."

I laughed at his remarks, and sat down on his lap, enveloped in his scent. I placed kisses on his neck and jaw, and placing one, passionate kiss on his lips.

Nick looked up and smiled at me. "Jordan, I have an idea. How about, you and I go out shopping in the city today? I would love to spoil the love of my life and the mother of my child to a new autumnal wardrobe."

I placed a fleeting kiss to his lips, "Darling, there is nothing I would love more."

I got up from his lap, and made my way upstairs to attempt to find something to wear. I decided on a rose colored sheath dress due to how roomy it was, a matching hat, and a mink stole to try and mask my growing stomach.

I go downstairs, and Nick and I make our way to the car, and drive off into the city.

Nick's POV:

Driving into the city never used to be enjoyable to me. A few short weeks ago, I dreaded it. It meant that I had to leave my growing family in West Egg and go work at a job that I hated. Jordan gave me that slight push that I needed to pursue my dreams. Now, I was talking to the publisher Charles Scribner's & Sons. New beginnings were on the horizon for me, and I couldn't be more thrilled. Having my beautiful girl, Jordan, and our impending bundle of joy, gave me all the more reason to smile these days.

We made our way to Saks Fifth Avenue. Whenever Jordan goes into a clothing store, her eyes light up in the most amusing way. Maybe not so amusing for my wallet, but always gave me a laugh at how happy little gestures made her.

Jordan's POV:

Stepping into Saks for me was like heaven on earth. The newest pieces of fashion from all corners of the earth all seemed to gather here. I made my way towards the racks, and picked up about five dresses at a time, and kindly gave them to Nick to hold for me. Before I knew it, Nick was completely showered with dresses and furs, and that was my cue to start trying things on.

Nick sat in a seat outside my fitting room. Most of the dressed I had tried on had past mine and his inspection. However, on dress was still left on the hanger. It was this dreamy, ivory, shift dress. It was fairly simple, it had lace detailing all over, with lace cap sleeves. On the mannequin, it was wearing a matching hat with the most lovely fur I had ever seen. I knew that I had to have it.

I put it on and miraculously it had fit. I put on the hat, matching gloves, shoes, and fur. I took a look in the mirror, and for the first time since my stomach had begun growing, I felt back to myself again. I was more than happy to be having a baby within the next few months, however, I was beginning to feel that my life was revolving around my baby, and not on myself anymore. It felt good to think about what I wanted for just a brief moment. Shaking me out of my thoughts, Nick called my name.

"Jordan, are you alright, darling?"

"Yes love, I am just fine."

I opened the door and his jaw dropped. For a moment, I couldn't tell if he liked, or hated what he saw.

Nick's POV:

The second she opened the door, she took my breath away. All the way from her perfect face, and all the way down to her perfect legs and feet. Only one word came to my mind when I saw her, and that was, perfection.

"Darling, you look absolutely gorgeous. I simply can't stop looking at you!"

"Oh, Nick! Stop, you're making me blush."

I smiled at her, and rose up from my seat and kissed her. I looked down at Jordan in my arms and said, "Love, I'm going to go pay for all of this, and you stay here and make sure you stay in this outfit. I have a plan."

Slightly confused, she agreed. If she only knew what I had in store.

My plan was to drive to Saint Patrick's Cathedral and make Jordan Elizabeth Baker my wife. Seeing her dressed all in ivory made me want to make our love for eachother official. Now was the time to marry the love of my life.

I picked out a tuxedo for myself quickly in the men's section, and then picked up two gold wedding bands for Jordan and I. I paid our bill adn changed, meeting Jordan by the front door of Saks.

Looking at my rather confused, "Nicky, what on earth are you doing?"

"You'll see darling, just be patient."

With our boxes and bags in tow, we put them in the car, and began our walk to the cathedral.

"Nick, where on earth are you taking me?"

I looked at Jordan and wrapped my arm around her waist and said, "Just wait and see."

About a block before we arrived at Saint Patrick's, I bought Jordan a bouquet of blush pink roses. I could sense that her curiosity was growing by the second, and I couldn't wait to see her reaction once we arrived.

Jordan's POV:

After a fifteen minute walk, I looked up and saw the very stately Saint Patrick's Cathedral. It took me a moment to process what was going on. Then it all came to me. I was in all white, carrying flowers, my fiancee right by my side wearing a tuxedo. I was getting married.

"Nicky, do you really mean it? Is today the day?"

"Darling, I can't wait another moment, I want ot make you my wife this instant."

With the biggest smile on my face, Nick took my arm, and together we went to find the priest, so we could finally become Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Carraway.

Finally, we found the priest, and before I knew it, Nick and I were placing gold wedding bands on our fingers, and saying "I do".

The priest finally said "With the power invested in me and the state of New York on November fourth, 1922, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick's eyes glistened at my tearful grey eyes, and placed a fleeting kiss upon my lips. I was now Mrs. Jordan Carraway.

We made our way down the aisle of the cathedral, and hand in hand, we made our way outside as a married couple.

While dwelling in our wedded bliss, I looked over at Nick holding the steering wheel with one hand, and holding mine in the other.

"Mr. Carraway, I love you."

Nick smiled at me, "Well, surely not as much as I love you, Mrs. Carraway."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. Life surely couldn't get better than this. I was now the woman who had it all, I was married to the love of my life, and we had a baby on the way. How did I get to be so lucky?

I started today off feeling down in the dumps, and only a few hours later, I was on top of the world. Our lives were starting over again, it's cool and crisp, and this is just a wonderful start to the beginning of our next chapter as husband and wife.


	12. A Room Filled with Love

**Hello, everyone! I am back with chapter 12 of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love._ ** **I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, seeing the views rise each and everyday means more to me than you know. As always, remember to RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story if you like what you read!**

Nick's POV **:**

As the month of November came to a close, preparations for our impending bundle of joy came into full swing. Jordan and I have been married for almost a month now, and we truly couldn't be happier. I think that I can speak for both of us when saying that we feel more connected than ever, and we're counting down the days until the Carraway family would be expanding.

Today is a very cool Saturday in Long Island. It was truly a glimpse of the winter weather that would be a regular occurrence in the next few weeks. Jordan and I have decided to spend the day in our cozy, little bungalow, to prepare for baby Carraway.

Our guest bedroom had been transformed into a lovely nursery. Jordan and I had painted it a soft green a few weeks ago. The crib was already assembled, as well as a changing table and a dresser that was already bursting at the seams with baby clothes.

I went to join Jordan in the nursery to see what she was up to. I stopped at the door frame to take in my lovely wife. She is about six months along now, and was truly glowing. Her little bump had grown quite a bit in the past month, making me all the more excited to meet our baby. She didn't quite feel the same about her appearance, but every day, I told her that no matter what, she was beautiful to me.

Jordan sat on the ground with her legs swept to the side, and was folding little pieces of clothing that she had been buying over the past few months. She didn't seem to notice me, so I bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi lovey." She said as she looked up at me with a smile and glancing her perfect glass grey eyes at me.

I cozied up next to her on the ground; "Jordan, about how many times have you gone through all of the baby's clothes?"

She laughed at looked over to me; "Oh, Nicky I just can't help it. I am so excited to meet our sweet little baby. Look at this, isn't this precious?"

She held up a frilly little white dress. I smiled and replied, "I take it you think it's going to be a girl?"

She smiled down at all of the little dresses and pink booties and said; "I guess so, just a mother's intuition I suppose."

I laughed and rubbed her growing stomach. "What if we have a boy, darling? I wouldn't want my son in frilly dresses!"

"Well, Nick I know that!" She got up and made her way to the dresser and brought over a fairly large pile of blue clothing, ranging from coveralls to little booties.

"Jordan, honey, we're only expecting one baby! Unless you forgot to tell me something..."

She laughed and joined me on the ground; "Nick, trust me, there's only one baby in here." She said while rubbing her stomach.

I kissed her on the cheek and brought her closer to me. I had never felt more blissful in my entire life. Flurries of the first snowfall were hitting the window pane, and I was here with the love of my life, preparing for our new baby.

"What are we going to do with all of the boy clothes if we have a girl, and vise-versa with the girl clothes?"

Jordan looked down at all of the little baby trinkets and looked up at me; "Well, I suppose I planned on saving them. Because, well... Oh Nick, nevermind, it's silly."

"No darling, tell me!"

"Nicky, I was hoping that we could save the other clothes for other children we would have, in the future. Expecting this baby has made me realize so much, and how badly I want to have a family with you."

I kissed her lips softly, and smiled down at her; "There is nothing that I would want more than to have more babies with you, Jordan Carraway."

She smiled up at me, and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. There was truly nothing more wonderful than this very moment.

The blissful moment of silence was broken when my lovely wife asked me a question; "Nick, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

I smiled , and without hesitation I replied; "I want a happy, and healthy baby. There is nothing more that I could ask for."

She nodded in agreement; "Well of course darling, and I agree with you. Now, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

I took a moment to think. Of course I had my speculations, but for some reason, I strongly felt that we were going to be blessed with a daughter in the beginning of March.

"I think we're going to need these dresses and are going to have to save the blue ones for a little later."

Jordan smiled, and nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, her attitude seemed to change.

"Jordie, honey, what's wrong?"

Her typically glistening, grey eyes looked rather sad, as they looked up at me. "Nick, would you be disappointed if we had a girl?"

I looked at my wife with confusion; "Darling, what makes you think that? I would love to have a little daughter!"

"Well Nick, I don't know. Usually men want son's to carry on their legacy, and I just figured that that's what you wanted."

I kissed her temple, and snuggled up closer to her; "I would love nothing more than to have a baby girl. If she's your daughter, than she'll be incredibly smart, beautiful, kind, and determined. Nothing sounds better than that, honey."

Jordan leaned her head onto my chest, and I held her for a few moments. I wrapped my arms around her frame, and placed my hands on her stomach.

"Nick..."

"Yes, darling?

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me so happy."

"Only the best for you, love."

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jordie."

As I held my wife, I couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. This woman completes me, and I am so deeply in love with her. We sat in the nursery for a little while, and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of love in the air. All I knew is that it didn't matter if baby Carraway is a boy or a girl, because they would be loved so much, by their beautiful mother, and me, their very lucky father.


	13. Bright Future

**Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 13 of _The Summer I Fell in Love_. I have decided that I will be continuing this series for a few more chapters. After that, I will be adding more stories about Nick and Jordan, to make  _The Summer I Fell in Love_ a series. I already have an idea of where I want to go with that, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know in the comments, or send me a private message. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story, and FOLLOW ME to get updates on new stories.**

Jordan's POV:

As I lie awake in early January of the new year, 1923, I only had one thing on my mind. The future. The unknown can be a frightening thing when you think deeply about. All I wanted to do right now was to be able to sleep soundly next to my husband, but our baby had other plans tonight. At seven months along, our child seemed to be quite hyperactive in the evening, leaving me unable to sleep.

My future seemed to be exciting just a few months ago, however, with the baby due to arrive in two months, I was honestly scared. Am I going to be a good mother? Will I make good choices to benefit my child? Those thoughts seemed to be the only ones rolling through my head these days. 

I look over to Nick at his sleeping form. He was on his back, with his head tilted towards me. His lips were slightly parted, and his hair was  disheveled, with one piece of it swooping down into his face. Not thinking, I moved his hair back into place, and ran my fingers through it. All of a sudden, his eyes open.

I say in a hushed whisper, "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you."

As I am sitting up in bed, with my back propped against pillows, Nick brings himself to my side, and wraps his arm around my growing stomach.

"It's alright, lovey. Why are you still awake?" He says in a sleepy tone.

"Well, our child likes to keep their mother up at all hours of the night. I believe they are running a marathon as we speak."

Nick lets out a chuckle, "I know, I can feel the baby kicking up a storm."

We both laugh a moment, and enjoy a few moments of silence. Even though I was being comforted by my loving husband, my fears regarding the future were still crossing my mind.

"Nick..."

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?"

He sat up, rather alertly, and was squinting at my with his tired eyes. "Why do you ask that, Jordan?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about the future lately, and honestly Nick, I'm scared. I just hope that I won't be the worst mother on the planet to our baby."

Nick sat up and wrapped his arm around me, and I lazily laid my head on his shoulder; "I think you're going to be an amazing mother. You're so kind, and patient, and extremely loving. Our baby is going to love you unconditionally, and I know that you love this child more than life itself."

I turned my head to face him, and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you darling, the future is just a little scary sometimes."

Nick nodded in agreement; "I know love, it is scary. I'm afraid that my book's aren't going to do very well, and I won't be able to provide for my family. I'm afraid of not being a good father. But, I'm going to do my best, and that's all that matters. I think we are going to be just fine. We're a great team Jordan, not a whole hell of a lot can stop us."

Sometimes, all I needed was Nick's reassuring words to make me feel better. Sure, the future was uncertain, but with Nick by my side, I knew in my heart that everything was going to work out just fine. 

Nick and I were enjoying these blissful moments together. Our hands were resting on top of each other on my growing abdomen. All of a sudden, our hands were jolted by a strong kick.

We both looked at one another and laughed. Our baby must have known that their mother and father were thinking about them.

Nick and I held hands in our bed for a while, and then I peered over to my nightstand and saw my book of baby names. I grabbed it, and started browsing the pages.

Nick looked down at the book; "Have you thought of any baby names, love?"

I had so many pages marked, and I began to read the ones I liked aloud. "Well, for a girl, I like Catherine, Ruby, Jane, or Elsie. What do you think?"

Nick grinned to himself; "I quite like Catherine, or Jane. Both are cute to me. Catherine Jane Carraway... I like the sound of that, what do you think love?"

I read the name over and over in my mind, Catherine Jane Carraway; "Catherine Jane Carraway, I actually really like the sound of that. I think we have found the name for our baby if it's a girl. I already have a boys name in mind if that's okay, Nick."

"What name were you thinking?"

"Well, at first I was thinking of naming a boy after you, so we would have a Nicholas James Carraway Junior. Or, I was thinking about flipping your first and middle name, to James Nicholas Carraway."

Nick kissed my temple and replied; "I would love to have a son named after me, Jordan. You're so sweet to think of that, but I want our son to have their own name. So, I think I'm leaning towards James Nicholas Carraway."

I smiled in happiness and placed my hand on my stomach; "I think that's a lovely idea."

I glanced down at my stomach, and said "Catherine Jane or James Nicholas, your mommy and daddy cannot wait to meet you!"

Nick and I both smiled. I reached over to my nightstand and turned out the light, and laid down and snuggled up close to Nick. Yes, the future was unknown, but it was looking quite bright. 


	14. And the Baby Makes Three...

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 14 of _The Summer I Fell in Love_. At 3:30 this morning, I just completed a wonderful, 2,000 word chapter, and then, fanfiction.com redirected me to another page, causing me to lose everything that I had worked on. So here is take two of chapter 14... I apologize for the delay, but here it is! As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story. It would make me feel a lot better after what happened! Enjoy! :)**

Nick's POV:

As I was working on my final touches of my novel, I look up from my typewriter, and see the sun shining through the windows on this March day. Snow was dripping down the window pane, and patches of grass were beginning to peep through the snow. Spring was truly making an appearance today in Long Island. When the bitter winter turns into spring, everything is alive again, life is born. That was certainly the theme in the Carraway household these days. With Jordan due to have our baby at any day now, that is all we seemed to talk about. 

I decided to take a break from my writing, and go check in on Jordan. She has been irritable these past few days, because of her lack of sleep, and the discomfort that the baby was causing her. She also wasn't too big of a fan of how I had been treating her. I was constantly checking in on her, making sure that she was okay, and more often than not, I have been staring at her, just to keep an eye on her. 

I went into the living room, and there was Jordan, curled up on the sofa, reading the latest issue of  _Sporting Life._  Even when she's uncomfortable and irritable, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me. I took a seat in my leather chair across from her, and started revising some of my latest chapters from my novel. However, I didn't seem to get much done, simply because I kept staring at Jordan, to make sure that she was okay.

She lifted her gaze from her magazine; and rolled her eyes at me.

"Nicky, honey I'm fine! I'm having a baby, I don't have a disease or anything!"

I laughed; "Honey, I know, I just want to make sure that you're alright, and I want to be there if anything happens."

She smiled at me a rose from the sofa. She placed her hand on top of her large abdomen, and leaned down to make eye contact with me. The pearls I got her for Valentine's Day are dangling from her neck. She placed a fleeting kiss on my lips.

"Darling, I appreciate you being so concerned, but trust me, I'll let you know when anything happens."

I smiled at her, and placed another kiss on her lips. 

"I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, love."

She made her way upstairs, and I tried my best to focus on my editing. 

Jordan's POV:

I really did appreciate everything that Nick was doing for me lately. He was truly trying to take care of me, which made me feel truly loved by this wonderful man. I crawled into our bed, on top of the covers, and immediately fell asleep.

About forty minutes later, I was awoken from a deep sleep by Nick, who snuggled up close to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and we both settled down for the afternoon and had a nice nap. 

After about an hour, I was immediately awoken by sharp pains in my back and abdomen. I look over at the clock, which read about 5:45 in the afternoon. I got up from bed, trying my best not to wake Nick. The pain only lasted a minute or so, but it was extremely painful. I walked around the house for a little bit, to try and get my mind off of things. Another twenty minutes followed, and the pain was back, and even stronger than before. 

I quickly sat down in the living room, clenching the arm of Nick's chair so tightly, I thought my nails would puncture holes through it. I was in pain for about two minutes, and now I was getting scared. This was it, I thought, baby Carraway is ready to make their appearance. 

I went upstairs to get Nick, who was still sleeping. He looked pretty cute napping away, but now was certainly not the time. I shook his side in order to wake him. 

"Nick... Nick, honey, wake up."

He mumbled to himself and turned back over to sleep. Sometimes, he could be so childish.

"Nick Carraway, you need to wake up, NOW."

He looked over at me, sort of surprised that I had shouted at him; "Jordan, what on earth is the problem?"

I looked down at him; "Our baby would like to make an appearance today, and I'm in excruciating pain, and I need to go to the hospital."

He looked at me with wide eyes, and within the blink of an eye, he shot out of bed, grabbed my hospital bags, and escorted me to the car. 

Nick's POV:

This was the scariest drive of my life. I was certain that I was going to get pulled over by the police because of how fast I was going. Jordan, who was still in pain, was clenching my hand so tightly, I thought it was going to fall off. 

We arrived at the hospital in record time, and the front desk admitted Jordan immediately. Now was the worst part, saying our goodbyes. She was scared, I could tell, and she just didn't want to admit it. I pulled her into a tight embrace, and whispered comforting words in her ear. 

She looked up at me with watery eyes, and placed a fleeting kiss on my lips, and practically clung to me.

I whispered to her; "Jordan, I love you. Everything is going to be just fine."

She kissed my temple and whispered I love you. The next time I would see her, we would be parents. That was a scary thought, but I knew in my heart, that everything would be just fine. 

The nurses took Jordan, and that left me alone in the waiting room. I was already going insane in there. I couldn't sit down and relax. Only Jordan and our baby occupied my mind. I felt useless. I couldn't do anything to help, I just had to wait. 

SIX HOURS LATER

I was beyond exhausted, but couldn't bring myself to go to sleep. For the past six hours, I must have walked miles in that waiting room. I so badly just wanted to see my wife, and make sure that she was okay. Men had come and gone from this room to be with their wives and their new babies, but I was the only one left. At this point I was petrified, and just wanted everything to be over. 

While doing another lap around the room, the doctor came through the door. I immediately made my way over to him, to see if he had any word on Jordan and the baby. 

"Doctor, please, you have to tell me what is going on. I can't stand this any longer!"

He smiled and said; "Well that's good Mr. Carraway, because your wife and new baby are doing wonderfully. You can go and see them now if you'd like."

I must have been grinning from ear to ear. It almost felt as if I were floating. I walked through the halls of the hospital, in search of my wife and our new baby. 

I look in one of the rooms, and there she is. My beautiful wife, simply glowing, and gazing down at our bundle of joy. 

"Jordan, honey..." I called to her.

She removed her gaze from the baby for a moment, "Oh Nicky, hello darling. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

I walked over and in my wife's arms was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Their peachy complexion, wisps of light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect little lips. That was our baby. It was too good to be true. 

Jordan looked up at me, "Nick, this is our little girl, Catherine Jane Carraway."

Tears immediately swelled in my eyes. I had a daughter. A perfect baby girl, and a beautiful wife. I was truly the man who had it all.

I brushed my fingertips along Catherine's cheeks and said; "Hello Catherine, I'm your daddy, and I love you so much already."

I removed my gaze from Catherine for a moment and looked over at my wife. "Thank you Jordan, for being the most wonderful wife, and giving me this beautiful baby girl."

I placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled at me; "Oh Nick, I'm so incredibly happy. I love you so much."

We both looked down at our baby girl, and Jordan then said to me; "Nick, would you like to hold her?"

"There is nothing I want more right now."

She carefully handed me Catherine, and the moment I held her, I was immediately smitten. I rocked her for a few moments, and she let out the cutest little yawn, which made her mother and I smile. Then, within minutes, she was fast asleep, and moments later, so was Jordan. 

I looked down at my daughter, and my lovely wife, I was truly the luckiest man alive. I had the most perfect baby, and the most perfect wife. I never thought that when I would meet Jordan, my life would change so wonderfully. On November 4, 1922 I married the love of my life. Now, on March 8, 1923, we were a family of three. Those were two dates, that I will surely never forget. 


	15. Breakfast in Bed

**Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 15 of** **_The Summer I Fell in Love_ ** **. I have been really looking forward to writing about Nick, Jordan, and their new baby! If you like my work, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!**

Jordan's POV:

It was just past midnight, and I had just gotten comfortable in bed next to Nick, when little Catherine Jane Carraway needed my attention yet again that evening. I got up and dragged my feet back into her nursery. Catherine was just a week old, and even though she woke me up multiple times a night, she was still the sweetest little thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

I made my way over to her crib, and looked down at her. She was swaddled up in her little baby blanket, wailing for my attention.

"What is it my sweet baby?" I cooed at her; "What do you need?"

I scooped her up in my arms, and laid her against my chest. Just like that, the little sobs seemed to disappear.

"Is that all you needed?" I whispered to her; "Did you just need your mommy?"

I sat in the rocking chair, trying my best to lull her to sleep. I still had a hard time believing that I was a mother. In the matter of a week, my personality seemed to have changed completely. I never could have imagined myself cooing at a baby, and using such a soft and delicate voice. These days, it seemed like my only tone of voice.

I swayed the rocker back and forth, rocking my sweet little girl. She cradled her little face into the crook of my neck, which simply melted my heart. Her warm skin against mine was creating an unbreakable bond. Every single second, I found myself falling more deeply in love with Catherine.

I adjusted her so that her head was settled into the crook of my elbow, and I couldn't help myself from gazing at her. Her perfect little eyes were fluttering as she was settling into her sleep, her little lips were the most perfect shape, and her cheeks are so soft and plump. She could almost bring tears to my eyes, that's how perfect she is. I still couldn't believe that this was Nick and I's daughter. The most perfect little girl, and she was ours.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure standing in the doorway. It was Nick, watching the both of us. I smiled at him, and he made his way towards the two of us.

"Shhhhh..." I whispered; "I just got her to go back asleep."

He came right over next to me, and kissed the top of my head, and gazed down at our baby girl. It had only been a week, and Catherine had her father wrapped around her little finger. He grazed his fingertips on her cheeks, and it almost looked like she knew he was there, and a slight grin appeared on her little lips.

Reluctantly, I got up, trying my best not to disturb Catherine, and placed her gently down in her crib. Thankfully, she was undisturbed, and continued her deep sleep. Nick and I stood over the crib for about a minute or two. He wrapped his arm around me, and I placed my head lazily on his shoulder. We had so much love for each other, and our precious baby girl.

Hand in hand, we made our way back to our bedroom. We settled into our bed, and Nick placed a kiss on my temple.

"You're wonderful, did you know that?" He said to me.

I smiled at him; "Well, now I do. What made you say that?"

"Just watching you with Catherine, you're already an outstanding mother. I know how worried you were to bring her home, but darling, you're a natural."

I placed a sweet kiss on his lips; "Thank you darling."

We snuggled up to one another in bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, Catherine would let us get more than three hours worth.

Nick's POV:

Catherine was pretty good for the rest of the night, but at about six o'clock that morning, I was awoken by her sobs. Trying to let Jordan rest, I untangled myself from her, and went to rescue my little princess.

After falling in love with Jordan, I didn't think that I could love another person. Boy, was I wrong. When Catherine was born, my heart grew infinitely, having enough room for both her and my lovely wife.

I went over to her crib and picked her up, placing her against my chest, trying to calm her down.

"Catherine, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Her wails continued, and I continued to rock her back and forth in my arms.

"Tell daddy all about it, what is wrong sweet baby?"

I placed her on her changing table, and changed her diaper. If you had told me a year ago that I would be married, and changing my babies diapers, I would have called you crazy. But, that was life, and I was very content about it.

Catherine seemed to calm down after I changed her, but she was still fussy.

I lifted her up, so that she was making eye contact with me. "What do you need my princess? Is it time for breakfast?" I cooed at her.

A slight grin appeared on my face, which melted my heart, and I carried her in my arms downstairs to prepare her bottle.

When I got the bottle all heated, I brought her back upstairs, and sat in her rocking chair. I began to feed her, and then she was as content as could be. This was the Catherine that I had grown to know, just a beautiful, happy, baby girl.

I was nervous to be a father. But, the moment Catherine was placed in my arms, all of that fear had vanished. That moment, I wasn't just Nick Carraway, or Jordan's husband. I became Catherine's dad.

Looking down at Catherine never got old. I may be biased, but I think that she is the most beautiful baby girl in the world. She was looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes that she got from her mother, just as happy as could be. Jordan and I have noticed now that she has become more alert, she is recognizing faces. Her little face lights up whenever she sees Jordan or I. She could make both of us melt with just one of her little grins.

"Hi sweetheart!" I said as I looked down at her; "Are you feeling better now?" A smile came across her lips. I brought her closer to me and rested her on my chest, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Catherine," I whispered to her; "You're my sweet little girl."

She nestled her little face closer to me. When she does that, my heart could just burst. I looked over at the clock, and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. Snuggling with Catherine just made time fly by. I decided to go downstairs and prepare Jordan a little breakfast.

It wasn't anything elaborate, just a half of a grapefruit with a little sugar sprinkled on top. I put in in a bowl, and grabbed a spoon, all with Catherine in my other arm. Lately, I had really mastered the art of multitasking.

With Catherine in tow, I poked my head into Jordan and I's bedroom. She was still asleep, and when I made my way into the bedroom, her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning, Mommy!" I said with a smile as I held Catherine and her breakfast.

"My goodness, what a surprise! Thank you, love." She said as she kissed me.

"Don't thank me Jordan, it was all Catherine's idea." I said while smiling.

Jordan laughed at my remark; "Well thank you very much my sweet girl!" She said as she stretched her arms out to take Catherine.

I gave Catherine to her, and there couldn't be a more pretty sight in the world. Nothing was better than seeing your beautiful wife fawn over your baby.

"Hello my sweet girl, were you good for daddy?"

"She was a perfect angel." I replied.

"Well of course she was," Jordan cooed.

Jordan must have placed a thousand kisses all over Catherine's face. "Oh my Catherine, I missed you baby. Did you sleep okay?" She said softly.

Catherine simply gazed at her mother, making Jordan laugh.

"Oh, mummy loves you my sweet girl."

I sat up next to Jordan in bed, and she handed me Catherine, and I handed her the breakfast that I had prepared for her. As she ate, we talked, and laughed at our sweet baby girl. After being a family for a week, I would never trade times like this for anything. Being with my wife and baby girl was truly the best way to start your day.


	16. Rekindling the Flame

**Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 16 of _The Summer I Fell in Love._ I have been loving thinking of ideas for new chapters and stories, as always, if you have any suggestions, leave me a comment, or send me a message. As always, if you like what you read, remember to RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!**

Nick's POV:

The bitter winter days that the month of March brought, were soon ushered out by the lovely spring months of April and May. The snow had completely melted, the sun was shining brighter, and life at the Carraway household was nothing but wonderful. It was about one in the afternoon, and I was finishing up my latest writing piece, when I look out the bay window above my desk. All I can see is the sun shining down on the bay, and the bright green lawn of our backyard soaking up the sunlight. I look over to the left, and a smile comes to my face. There's Jordan, tucked in the shade, underneath a tree. She has a blanket spread out, and Catherine laying down on that blanket. It truly warmed my heart to see such fondness between a mother and a daughter. 

Deciding that I had enough writing time for one day, I decided to see what my beautiful, little family was up to.

Opening the door and making my way towards then, I took a minute and just gazed at my wife. Although her eyes were covered up by her petite, round sunglasses, she was wearing the most beautiful smile. I could see that she was babbling to Catherine about something. Seeing her so happy made me incredibly happy. 

I was about three or four paces from her when she looked up and noticed me. 

"Oh my, Catherine, looks like Daddy is joining us!" Jordan cooed at our daughter. Before we had Catherine, I never pictured Jordan using such a tone of voice. Now that she was, it made me incredibly happy, and was cute to see her act so affectionately towards our baby girl. 

"Well, I saw my two favorite girls from the window of my study, and it looked like I was missing out on a good time."

I sat down next to Jordan on the blanket, linking my hands with hers. I placed a kiss on her temple; "How are you doing today, love?"

She leaned forward and kissed me; "Well, today's been going just fine, right sweet baby?" She said as she looked adoringly at Catherine. 

"Catherine slept so well last night, and was hardly fussy when I put her down for her nap at eleven this morning. I even got to practice hitting some golf balls while she slept. I thought we could both enjoy this beautiful day, and I would bring her outside. But, our day has gotten even better now that Daddy has joined us."

She kissed my lips, and snuggled up closer to me. Nothing was better than spending quality time together as a family.

Jordan's POV:

As I was snuggled up to Nick, the most beautiful sea breeze came off the bay. It was so peaceful out here. Who would have thought after all of the drama the had ensued last summer, we would find our own little personal heaven out here in Long Island. 

Having Nick close to me, and having his arms around me felt great, partially because we haven't gotten much alone time as a couple since Catherine was born. Of course we adored our daughter, but I was certainly missing our times together. Whether we were just chatting over dinner, giving each other the occasional kiss, or making love, I was happy. But, with Nick's writing career becoming more successful, me practicing for golf, or Catherine, we never had that time to ourselves anymore. 

I looked over at Nick, who was smiling, and entertaining our daughter. He is such a wonderful father, Catherine and I are so lucky to have him in our lives. Nick Carraway was truly the gift that kept on giving. 

I kissed him on the cheek, and he turned and smiled at me. 

"I miss you." I whispered in his ear. 

He looked at me suspiciously; "What do you mean, darling?" 

I avoided looking at him, and suddenly, he gently grasped my face to I was looking at him. "Darling," Nick said, "What's bothering you?"

This man knew me better than anyone, there wasn't any point in trying to keep anything from him. 

"I just feel like you and I have been distant lately, and frankly Nick, I miss you."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes; "Honey, I haven't been trying to be distant. I just feel that you and I have been busy lately. And this little one," He said as he caressed Catherine's cheeks, "has occupied quite a bit of our time."

I smiled down at our baby girl, and then looked down at Nick and I's hands, that were still intertwined. This was love, and although we weren't doing acts of love, the gestures of love were there. Whether it be an adoring smile, a kiss on the cheek, or simply holding another's hand, we were always there for eachother.

"I know she has, but I think we'll keep her around anyway." I said with a chuckle, and we both laughed.

"In all seriousness Jordan, I still, and always will love you. You're the love of my life. I just think we need to learn how to balance our professional lives, our family time, and our relationship. We have been hyperfocused on our family and careers lately. So maybe we need to rekindle some romance." Nick said with a wink.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Carraway?"

"Well Mrs. Carraway, I was thinking that you and I take a little trip. We haven't had a honeymoon together, and I would love to spoil you, and take you somewhere. What do you say?"

I smiled at him; "I think it's a wonderful idea, my only concern is that who is going to keep an eye on our little Catherine?"

Nick thought for a moment, and suddenly his expression changed, and an idea popped into his head. "My mother wants to visit soon, so maybe she could stay here for a long weekend."

"Nicky, it's a great idea, I just would have a hard time leaving this sweet little angel behind."

I scooped up Catherine so that she was hovering above Nick and I. She was all smiles, and was cooing at the both of us. I could barely leave her for four minutes, nevermind four days."

I brought Catherine down into my arms, and handed her to Nick. He cradled her so that she was nestled right into the crook of his neck.

"I would have a hard time leaving her too, but my mother and her would be fine. After all, my mother and father raised me. What could go wrong?"

I laughed, "Well when you put it that way, we having nothing to lose!"

He kissed me on the lips and smiled at each other. "I'm glad we had this talk, Jordie."

"Me too, honey."

With Catherine practically asleep on Nick's chest, we walked together, hand in hand, back into our bungalow to put Catherine down for a nap. 

Catherine fell asleep in no time, leaving Nick and I gazing at her sleeping form. 

"She's so perfect." Nick whispered.

"I still can't believe she's ours." I said with a smile.

Nick and I walked out of the nursery, and Nick was about to head downstairs when I grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going, Nicky?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face; "Going downstairs darling, what about you?"

I kept his hand wrapped in mine and brought him to our bedroom, and shut the door behind us. "I intend on showing you just how much I missed you." I said with a devilish grin on my face. 

Nick must have grinned from ear to ear. We hadn't made love since Catherine was born, and he was more than eager to start again.

Kissing eachother passionately, I all of a sudden feel my feet being lifted from the ground. Nick was lifting me up and placing me on our bed. We broke our kiss for a moment, and Nick said to me; "Darling, I love you."

I smiled, "Nick, I love you more."

Nick and I rekindled our passion for one another, over and over again. Thankfully, Catherine decided to take a very long afternoon nap. 


	17. A Long Awaited Honeymoon

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 17 of _The Summer I Fell in Love._ As always, feel free to send me a PM if you have any suggestions. Make sure you RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story if you liked what you read. Enjoy!**

Jordan's POV:

Nick and I wasted no time when it came to planning our weekend getaway. We didn't want to be too far away from home, and wanted to go somewhere quaint, and romantic. After looking through countless travel brochures, Cape Cod seemed to be the best fit. Nick and I were very excited to walk the beautiful beaches, and explore the towns of Massachusetts together. However, leaving Catherine was more of a challenge than anticipated.

Nick's parents arrived right on time, and Catherine clung to them immediately. That gave me a sense of relief, but I was going to miss that little girl terribly. We said our goodbyes, and Nick packed up our car and we set off for our mini-vacation.

It was a beautiful day to be traveling, we had the top down on our car, and there was a lovely breeze as we were making our way up the east coast. The first hour of our ride was relatively silent, due to me missing our little girl. Catherine has been practically attached to me since the day she was born, and now not having her around was quite strange for me. 

As I am looking at the lush surroundings of our car ride, Nick's hand makes its way to my leg. I look over at him, and try my best to give him a smile, even though Catherine is the only thing on my mind right now. 

"Jordan, darling, I know you miss her. But Catherine is going to be just fine, we'll only be gone for three days."

This man could read me like a book. I grab his hand and bring it to my lips. "I know honey, but I feel so bad for leaving her behind. I just hope that she'll remember me when we get back."

Nick laughed and replied; "Darling, that baby adores you, and I have no doubt in my mind that she'll remember you. Now, let's leave New York behind us for a while, and just focus on you and I... Okay?"

I smiled and nodded at him, and for the rest of our journey, we remained hand in hand, very excited to begin our romantic getaway. 

After about four more hours in our car, we were more than happy to reach a very cute little hotel right on the beach. Without hesitation, we unload our bags, and check in, and make our way into our room. 

Nick and I make our way up the stairs, and I have the key to our room in my hand. As I am about to unlock the door, Nick taps on my shoulder. I turn around, and all of a sudden, he lifts me off the ground, with my legs dangling from his other arm, and carries me into our room. 

Through a barrel of laughter, he finally puts me down onto the little love seat by our bed.

"I thought that since I didn't do that on our wedding day, I would do it now just for the hell of it."

This man never seized to put a smile on my face. He leaned down, and placed a long awaited kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer. He lowered himself onto me, and began rekindling our love right away.

Nick placed what seemed like a thousand kisses on my lips, and makes his way to my neck. I alway loved when he kissed me there, it was the most subtle place, however the sheer passion and intensity it caused made it all the more special. 

I couldn't help but moan in delight; "Oh, Nicky, yes darling..."

A devilish grin appeared on his face; "Darling, I have been waiting for this all day."

I chuckled slightly, and then began to finagle with the buttons of his crisp white shirt. He always wore the softest, most lovely shirts. I loved them whether they were on him, or off him. His shirt quickly fell to the ground, exposing his undershirt, which accentuated his tanned skin and defined muscle. There was no man on earth that was more attractive than Nick Carraway.  

Without further hesitation from Nick, my clothes seemed to disappear off of me, and end up being a heap on the floor. His pants are suddenly on the floor as well, and he places himself back on top of me. 

Our kisses turn from soft, delicate ones, to kisses of fiery passion. His hands travel all over my body, which make me squeal with delight. 

"Oh Nick, yes darling, right there..." I softly moaned in his ear. 

His kisses grow more ravenous on my neck, and his hands make there way up from my waist to my chest. He kneads on my delicate flesh, and my moans become more and more evident. Then, his hand slides down below my waist, making me cry out in delight. 

I immediately cover my mouth, embarrassed by all of the noise I was making. Nick chuckled, and placed a fleeting kiss on my lips. 

He then whispered in my ear; "Darling don't you worry, I want to hear every sound that you make."

I blush as I look at him, and he immediately starts kissing me with passion yet again. He wraps his hand around my waist, and lifts me. I wrapped my legs around him, and his hands around my rear, and places me onto the bed. 

Nick and I went on like that for what seemed like moments, but turned out to be hours. After our third round of lovemaking, Nick rolls off of me, both of us are out of breath from the exercise we had just put ourselves through. Just as we typically did after making love, Nick laid on his back, and I rolled over onto my side to cuddle up closely to him. Our sweat slicked skin couldn't seem to be away from each other. I maneuver my head so that I am right in the crook of his neck, so we are as close as possible. I placed soft kisses on his jaw, and his arms wrap tightly around me. 

"Jordan...."

"Hmmmmm...." I reply in between kisses.

"I am so happy that we decided to have a little getaway."

I smiled up at him; "Me too, darling."

We laid together in post-cotial bliss for about a half an hour, before our comfortable silence was broken by Nick's hungry stomach. We both broke out into hysterics. 

"I take it you're hungry, Nicky?" I said in between spurts of laughter.

"Yes darling, I am. You really made me build up an appetite!" He said with a wink. 

I blushed and rolled my eyes, and got out of bed to call for room service. Before getting my robe on, Nick cheekily swatted my behind. I turn around and give him a snide look with a smirk, and he chuckles to himself. 

We refueled our energy to go sightseeing. However, we didn't quite make it out the door, as Nick and I were ready to be reacquainted again for round four. I suppose walking the beaches and exploring would have to wait until tomorrow. 


	18. Change of Pace

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates, however, it has been a busy few weeks for me! Without further hesitation, here is Chapter 18 of The Summer I Fell in Love.

Nick's POV:

I awoke naturally on this beautiful May day in Cape Cod. Our bedroom windows were open, and a sea breeze floated in through the curtains. The sunshine peaked through the window panes, and onto our bed, prompting me to awake. 

Jordan and I had certainly rekindled our romance for one another upon our arrival, now it was time to explore, and have some quality time as husband and wife. 

I peered over at Jordan and gazed at her sleeping form. No matter what, I never get tired of looking at her while she's sleeping. Her lips are always slightly curved, and her hair disheveled, and she wasn't adorning her typical makeup, however to me, I found her as beautiful as ever. 

Another sea breeze came along, giving Jordan a chill. She curls up closer to me, and fastens the blankets tightly around her. 

I placed my arm around her, and shook her carefully.

"Jordan... honey..."

She groaned at me, "Oh Nick, five more minutes."

I chuckled, "Darling, it's nearly nine o'clock! Don't you want to see the sites that Cape Cod has to offer?"

She shot up immediately and looked at the clock; "Oh my gosh, I haven't slept this late in months, I can't believe you let me sleep this long!"

"Oh Jordan, relax! We're having a little getaway. You could sleep all day if you wanted to."

"But darling, I can't help but feel incredibly lazy."

"Jordan, you have been getting up at the crack of dawn ever since Catherine's been born. You deserve a little rest!."

"Oh honey, I don't mind it, in fact I enjoy it! I actually am missing our little girl quite a bit. She keeps me pretty busy you know."

I laughed at her witty sarcasm; "Oh I know, she occupies quite a lot of our time."

Jordan grinned at me, and leaned up against me, and hair head fell lazily against my shoulder. We held hands in our massive bed, and looked out the window and gazed at the sea. I lived for the simple things in life such as this. We were just two people, so in love, and just happy to be in each others company. 

I placed a kiss on top of Jordan's head, and I got out of bed and got ready to start our day. Jordan soon followed, and unlike the previous day, we made it out the door without any distractions. 

I swear, Jordan could look beautiful in any sort of situation. Today, she was fairly casual, and wore a linen sheath dress, and her small round sunglasses with a hat. She was wearing minimal makeup, but she looked absolutely darling. She could go from looking like a model one minute, to in her pajamas the next, and still she would be the most beautiful girl on the planet. 

We made our way to the beautiful cafe's and shops that were nestled in Cape Cod. Being here was such a change of pace from being in the city. There was no rush, the only noise was the waves crashing off in the distance. We window shopped, and sipped coffee. Although Jordan and I were city people at heart, this was a great way to wind down, and clear our heads. 

In the mid-afternoon, Jordan and I made our way to the beach to walk up and down the coast. We took off our shoes, and hand in hand, we walked barefoot in the sand. There was something so poetic about the beach. The softness of the sand, and tenacity of the waves, were all music to my ears.

We both walked in silence for a while, and simultaneously, we both look over at each other. We both laughed, and I said to Jordan; "Darling, are you having a nice time?"

"Oh Nicky, this has been wonderful. I love spending this time with you. I was really missing this one on one time with you. I'm just glad that we got to have a little getaway."

I raised her hand to my lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand; "Me too, love."

"But, I am slightly anxious to get home. I miss that little girl of ours."

I smiled, and nodded in agreement; "I know, I miss my little princess."

Jordan giggled at me; "She sure is a daddy's girl. She has you wrapped around her little finger Mr. Carraway."

I rolled my eyes and smiled; "She does not! I am just a doting father to Catherine."

"Nicky, Catherine is only a few months old, and you already spoil her. I swear you get her a new toy every week."

It's true, she had a point. Every week, when I have to go into the city to meet with my editor, I stop at a little toy store, or a department store and get something for Catherine. I couldn't help it. That baby girl has stolen my heart, and I am smitten with her.

Jordan and I continued our walk, and continued to gush about our adorable little Catherine. I missed our baby girl, however, all of this talk of our baby made me want to expand our family. I thought about having another little one around in a year or two, and the thought of that made me smile. 

"Why are you grinning all of a sudden, Nick?" Jordan said to me.

"Oh I was just thinking about you, and me, and Catherine."

"What about?" Jordan replied.

"Just about how much I love our little family. And hopefully one day, we can add on to our family tree."

Jordan stopped walking and turned to face me. She gazed up and smiled. "Nicky, darling, there is nothing I would love more than to have more babies with you."

I smiled and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "After all, we have such a good time making them, don't we?"

Jordan burst out laughing and playfully swatted me on the arm. "Oh Nick stop that. But I really would love to have another baby someday. After all, you and I make pretty cute little ones, don't we?"

I laughed and nodded in agreement; "We certainly do darling."

We continued our walk up the shore, and during the remainder of that time, I was feeling incredibly grateful for my marriage and our little family. This trip was just the change of pace that Jordan and I needed.


	19. Give an Inch

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the delay, however in the past two months, college has kept me pretty busy! I am very excited to be back, and I would also like to give my sincere thanks to VioletVoices and MysteriousMiss98 for helping me with the storyline. Please check out their work, as they are INCREDIBLE writers. 

As always, remember to FOLLOW, RATE, and REVIEW story. Without further hesitation, here is Chapter 19 of The Summer I Fell in Love.

Jordan's POV:

The sun was beginning to set on that beautiful day on Cape Cod. Nick and I made our way back to our rental cottage hand-in-hand, and so completely and utterly in love. As much as I loved spending some alone time with my Nicky, I missed our little girl to pieces. Who would have thought, I, Jordan Baker, the once strong willed golfer, was now Mrs. Nick Carraway, and I now wanted nothing more than to get home to my baby. 

Nick and I arrived back at the cottage after a leisurely evening stroll, and now getting ready for bed early, so we could get an early start the next morning.

I sat at the vanity in the corner of the room, in my dressing gown and robe, brushing through my hair. I sort of zoned out as I was gazing at my reflection. All I could think about was how happy I was that Nick and I had this much needed time alone together, and how fortunate he was to have such a wonderful mother who dropped everything to go watch her granddaughter while her parents were away vacationing. I guess you could say I was jealous. I wish my mother would go to such lengths for me, well, I actually wish my mother would go an inch for me. 

I haven't spoken or heard from my mother in five years. As far as I knew, Sybil Baker was down in Louisville, sitting on the front porch of her and my late fathers estate. Her lips were probably pursed over a glass of sweet tea, and thinking of nothing but herself and her money. 

I was so lucky to have Nick, and now such a beautiful daughter. But, there's nothing like the love of a mother. Now that I am a mother, I know how strong a bond is between her mother and child. I never had that feeling with my mother. Of course I hardly felt lonely with my little family, however, living without a mother gave me this empty feeling inside. 

I was so consumed in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized that my own husband was trying to get my attention. 

"Jordie? Jordan? Jordan Elizabeth Carraway, are you there?" Nick said to me. 

"Oh darling, I'm sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

I continued to look in the mirror, and Nick's reflection was drawing closer to me. He bent down, and placed his hand on my shoulder, and chin in the crook of my neck. 

"What's troubling you my dear?"

I chuckled to myself, god that man could read me like a book. 

"Oh Nick, it's nothing! I was just thinking about... well... mothers I guess."

A puzzled look crossed my husbands face. 

"Mothers? What about mothers?"

I looked down and glanced my eyes back up at Nick through the mirror. 

"I was thinking about how wonderful of a mother you have, to want to travel all of that way just to watch our baby so that we could have a little getaway. It was very sweet of her."

Nick grinned, "Yes, that was nice of her. She just adores you and Catherine endlessly, so it didn't even phase her a bit."

I smiled, but also felt a twinge of sadness. My husband's mother cared for me even more than my own. 

Nick crouched down, and looked up at me.

"Darling, I know something's on your mind. Please tell me so I can make it better."

I gave him a slight grin, I just love this man. He goes to such trouble just to make me feel better. 

"Well, all of that thinking about how wonderful your mother is, I couldn't help but think about my own mother."

Nick looked at me with such compassion and empathy, bless his heart. He knew the circumstances between my mother and I, and I he knows how deeply this hurts me.

"Oh my darling, have you ever thought about reaching out to your mother? Why don't you write her and ask her to stay with us for a few days. Maybe you two could patch things up!"

I looked at my husband with wide eyes. I was in shock with his suggestion. Why would I have to reach out to her? I'm a mother, and I know that if I hadn't spoken to my own daughter, I would be the one reaching out!

"What makes you think that I should be the one to reach out to her?"

"Well darling, I just thought that you would want her to get to know Catherine and me, and get to know you again, that's all."

My anger had started to flare. Nick and I had are occasional squabble, but nothing serious. This, however, was going to be different. 

"Nick Carraway, I'm surprised at you! Maybe I didn't reach out to my mother because of the emotional abuse she has caused me, and I didn't want that to spread to my family! Maybe she should care about me for once! I've always cared for her, and she's never cared for me, so why should I care now!" 

I didn't mean to raise my voice to Nick, but I couldn't help it, as the topic of my family was a very sore subject. 

"Jordan, please, I was only trying to help!"

I rose from the vanity chair and slid right past Nick. 

"Darling, don't you have anything to say?"

I couldn't help but give him the silent treatment. 

I took off my robe and hung it on the bed post. I rolled down the covers and laid down. 

"Jordan, please you're acting foolish. Let's talk about this my love!"

I glared up at him and retorted, "Nick, if you think I am going to contact my wicked witch of a mother, you've lost your damn mind!"

He stood at his side of the bed and shot back at me; "I'VE LOST MY DAMN MIND! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS THE RESPONSE THAT I GET!"

My lips began to quiver. Nick had never raised his voice like that before. Angry, hot, tears began to flow. 

I took his pillow and the throw blanket from our bed and threw it on the loveseat in our room. 

"I SUGGEST YOU SLEEP ON THAT TONIGHT. GOODNIGHT MR. CARRAWAY.

With that last shout, I turned off the light, and I laid in silence, while my husband laid in silence on the couch. This was not the final night of our vacation that I had imagined. 

 

We woke up bright and early to begin our journey home. This morning was drastically different than usual. Nick and I didn't give each other our typical morning kisses and 'I love you's', instead we packed up our room, and ate breakfast in silence. 

The same went for the car ride too. When we were heading to the Cape just a few short days ago, we were snuggling and holding hands, and practically couldn't keep our hands off each other. Now, he had both hands on the steering wheel, and was faced towards with a cold expression on my face. I felt bad about our argument last night, but my mother continued to be a problem in my life, no matter what. 

We arrived home after a treacherous car ride home that was filled with bitter silence. At our steps, there was Ella Carraway with my very happy little Catherine Jane. Oh, how I had missed my baby!

I left Nick to get the luggage, and practically ran to my baby. 

"Oh my little darling!" I shouted; "Oh how I missed you my sweet girl!"

A big smile spread across Catherine's face. She stretched out her arms to me, and I pulled her into large hug, followed by a million kisses. 

"Oh my Catherine, I hope you were good for Grandma!"

Ella gave me a warm smile that reminded me of Nick's. "Jordan, she was a perfect angel. My granddaughter is the sweetest little thing. I was just getting the mail as you two came up the drive."

She handed me the mail and went to fetch Nick's father, Michael, from the other room. Nick was coming up the drive, and Catherine immediately stretched out her arms to her father. As cross as I was at Nick, I do love to watch him be a father. Catherine had her father wrapped around her little finger. 

Nick gave Catherine a million kisses, and all of the cuddles that she could need. As Nick was holding Catherine, our eyes met. He gave me that iconic Nick Carraway smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I really couldn't stay mad at that handsome face forever. 

I glanced down and flipped through the mail. A few letters from old friends, and flyers, and then, I got to the final letter. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I couldn't seem to catch a breath. That final letter was postmarked from Louisville, Kentucky, with a return address from the one and only, Sybil Baker. 

I really felt I needed to add some conflict and drama to this story, and Violet Voices and MysteriousMiss98 were so helpful and gave me this idea. I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you think!


	20. The Right Choice

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the delay, but I am back with chapter 20 of The Summer I Fell in Love! As always, feel free to leave a comment, and RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW!

Dearest Jordan,

I have heard around the grapevine in Louisville that you have been quite a busy girl in the five years that I haven't heard from you. You've climbed in social status, become the best in your sport, and even won the Essex trophy. A mother cannot help but be proud. However, it seems to me like you want to throw all of that success away.

I just found out from Daisy Buchanan's mother that you married her cousin, who isn't as well off as I would hope. To top it all off, you just had a baby girl. Now Jordan, it seems to me that you are throwing your life away, and being the doting mother that I am, I cannot help but wonder if you're making the right choices. 

I'll be arriving in New York next week. Prepare for me to make an appearance on Long Island to see you.

All my love,

Mother

Jordan's POV:

I stood on the front steps of our house in complete and utter shock. I clenched the paper so tightly between my finger tips, it began to crumple. I should have expected this from Sybil Baker. She only cared about status, success, and fortune. Ever since Daddy died, my mother was taking complete and utter control over my life. She would tell me when to practice golf, what parties to go to, what friends to have, and would pick out men for me to marry. She became a wicked woman, who would show little to no affection to her only child. It all became too much for me to bare, and five years ago, I left Louisville, and began playing in tournaments all over the country. Yes the success made her proud, however as far as my social life, she no longer had any control. 

In the past few months since having Catherine, I realized the bond between a mother and their child. I loved being so close to my baby, however I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be adored by my mother. I was practically raised by nannies, and the few times a day that I saw my parents, the only one to show me any affection was my father. Ever since he passed away, my life hasn't been the same. I didn't have the unconditional love and support from a parent. 

Although I have an exuberant amount of love from both my husband and my daughter, I couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness inside because of my lack of parental support. Even though I am 26 years old, I still wanted attention from my own mother. I look at Nick, whose mother writes him once a month of what's going on back in Minnesota, and how she will come across the country to watch her granddaughter just because her son and his wife wanted a long weekend together. It's the little things like that that I wished I had. 

With the letter in my hands, I immediately went into our home, and gave the excuse to Nick's parents that I had to go powder my nose, and practically ran up the stairs. I reached Nick and I's bedroom and shut the door behind me. I pressed my back on the door, and the tears that I had been holding in all day fell down my face. I walked over to our bed and sat down with a plop, and silently began to sob. I crumpled up the letter in my hand and threw it on the ground.

The only reason my mother wanted to visit was to pick apart my life. Knowing her, she would bring her lawyers with her, and try and divorce Nick and I , and take me back to Louisville so she can have someone to boss around. The fact that she disapproved of everything that made me happy in life was too much to bare. She said right in the letter that she "feared that I wasn't making the right choices". The fact that she might think that the love of my life and my baby were a poor choice infuriated me. All I can feel is anger brewing inside of me, as well as a mix of sadness because I didn't have a doting mother like Nick or my own daughter. 

While my tears continued to flow, I hear the door handle turn, and in walks Nick. I turn away from him quickly, in hopes he wouldn't see me crying. Of course, Nick knows me like a book, and knew that I had read something in that letter on our front steps. 

He immediately rushed to my side, and sat next to me on the side of our bed. 

"Jordan, darling, what is the matter my love?"

I looked down so I didn't have to look at him, and said; "I thought we were mad at each other..."

Nick grabbed my chin gently and made my face turn to him; "Darling, just because we have an argument doesn't mean that I'll stop caring about you."

I gave him a slight smile as the tears were still flowing down my face. He wiped my tears with his thumb and held my hand.

"Jordan, what was in that letter that you got when we arrived home?"

I was being my stubborn self, so he picked up the wrinkled letter off the floor and read it to himself. 

"Wow, your mother has impeccable timing..."

I gave Nick a snide look; "Now is not the time for jokes, Nick."

He continued to read, and then added; "I guess she seems to think that Catherine and I are mistakes."

Tears continued to fall down my face. Nick put the letter down and sat close next to me.

"Jordie, I don't want you to worry about this. Everything will work out just fine."

"But Nicky," I sniffled, "I can take judgement from her, I'm used to it. But when she attacks my husband and my daughter, I just won't be able to stand for that."

Nick held me closer to him; "Darling, even if she starts to pick apart your life, remember, I'll be right there next to you defending you. I can't let anyone talk poorly about my wife or my daughter. I don't want you to worry about a thing, alright?'

I nodded, but the tears were still falling down my face. 

"Darling, what else is bothering you?'

I looked right at Nick and said, "I feel horribly about our argument. I know that you were just trying to offer suggestions and make things better, but as you can tell, my mother is a sensitive subject. I just with that my mother could be more like yours, and actually give a damn about me. Now that I've become a mother, I know how mothers are supposed to feel towards their babies. But, my mother has always been this way to me, and I just can't seem to make her love me."

Nick kissed the top of my head, and held me. "My sweet Jordan, I know how much this is bothering you. I wish that I could just make all of your pain just go away my love. Your mother just can't see how wonderful and lovely you are. You are an amazing person who is so loving, funny, and kind. You're an excellent golfer, who could outplay any man in the country. But, you're also the most wonderful best friend and wife to me, and I love you unconditionally. To top it all off, you're an amazing mother, who is so caring and sweet, and Catherine absolutely worships you. My dear, your mother should be so proud of you. I know that I am."

I looked up at my husband with tear stained eyes full of affection. This is why I married this man. His unconditional love, support, and for just being the best man I have ever known. I placed a fleeting kiss to his lips, and whispered how much I loved him and thanked him for being there for me. 

I fixed my makeup and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Nicks parents. That evening, Nick, myself and Catherine sat in our den listening to the radio. Nick and I sat on the couch, close to one another, and I had my sweet little Catherine in my arms. As Catherine began to drift off to sleep, I snuggled up close to Nick, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. My mother couldn't be more wrong in saying that my husband and baby were a mistake. All I felt in our den was unconditional love, and I knew that if my mother didn't show me any love, I could find it in the arms of my wonderful husband and my darling baby girl.


	21. Mother of the Century

Hello, everyone! Here is Chapter 21 of The Summer I Fell in Love. I realized before writing this I hadn't included much of Catherine and the "family life" in the past few chapters, and I really miss that aspect! So, this chapter is sort of taking a break from conflict, and just have some fluffy, family time! I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story. Enjoy!

Jordan's POV:

The nights leading to my mothers arrival were sleepless, and quite frankly, miserable. I was hardly sleeping or eating, and Catherine was definitely starting to pick up on my anxiety. She too was more fussy than usual, and has been fairly restless at night. At least during those sleepless nights, I had a sweet, little companion. 

It was two in the morning, and I had on the light on my nightstand, and was reading Nick's novel that was being released very soon. It's a collection of short stories that ranged from romance, to drama, to mystery. He was thinking about calling them Tales of the Jazz Age, which I think is a great title. Hopefully, they'll be on the shelves soon. I look to my left and see my sleeping husband. I am so proud of him, and all that he has done. He has been writing up a storm, providing for our family, has been an amazing husband, and doting father. You really couldn't ask for a greater man. 

Just as I was turning the page of my book, I hear off in the distant nursery my little Catherine. This was the fifth time she had been crying this evening, and I honestly think that the poor girl could sense the anxiety in our usually happy little home. 

However, the second I step into Catherine's nursery, I am overcome with serenity and warmth. Whenever I am around my baby, my fears and troubles seem to disappear. I walk towards the crib, and my little Catherine Jane is all swaddled up, and fussing about. 

I reach into the crib and take her in my arms; "What is the matter my sweet Kitty Catherine?"

Nick had given Catherine the nickname of "Kitty" these past few weeks, because he claims that when she is fussing and wants to eat, she sounds like a little kitten. I wasn't too crazy about it, but I have to admit, it was a cute little nickname for such a cute baby.

I placed Catherine on my chest, and her head in the crook of my neck. She still continued to wail, and was growing even more restless.

"Oh my Catherine, what is the matter my sweet baby? Tell mummy all about it..." I cooed at her sympathetically. 

I changed her diaper, and still, no change. She continued to cry and cry. 

"Oh Catherine Jane Carraway I wish you could tell me what you needed my dear..." I said as I continued to rock her. 

I paced around the nursery, and then decided that she might be hungry. I began to breastfeed her, and still, Ms. Catherine was as fussy as ever. 

I was growing impatient now. I had barely gotten any sleep these past few nights, and as much as I loved my daughter, I felt that nothing that I was doing was making her happy. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner by the window, and tried to rock her. Her tears were still flowing, and then, I felt my own tears roll down my cheeks. Was I even a good mother? Am I failing my sweet little Catherine? What if I turn out to be as bad as my own mother? Those were all of the negative thoughts rolling through my head as Catherine continued to cry. I tried to hush her down, but at this point, I needed someone to calm me down too. 

Nick's POV:

As I was laying in a deep sleep, something didn't feel right. The right side of the bed felt cold and empty. My eyes fluttered open, and my eyes were blinded by Jordan's light on her nightstand. However, there was no Jordan in our room. I sat up, and saw my book left open about halfway through on Jordan's side of the bed. I smiled to myself. She has had to have read that book at least a dozen times already. She is such a wonderful wife, and so supportive, I am so lucky to have her in my life. 

As I was gushing to myself about my wonderful wife, I could hear the distant cries of my little Kitty Catherine. I got up, and sauntered my way down the hall into Catherine's nursery. The door was ajar, and I could see Jordan's delicate figure sitting in the rocking chair trying to coax Catherine into a deep sleep. The light of the moon was shining onto Jordan and Catherine. I swear, I had never seen such an enchanting sight before in my life. 

I walked over to my wife and daughter, and placed my hand gently on Jordan's shoulder. She looked at me with those glass grey eyes of hers, but I could tell by her expression that something was wrong. I knew Jordan like the back of my hand, and if something was bothering her, I was going to get to the bottom of that. 

"My darling, whatever is the matter?" I said as I knelt down to be eye-level with Jordan. 

"Oh Nicky, it's nothing darling. It just seems like this little girl doesn't want to get some sleep."

Jordan handed her to me, and Catherine's cries continued. 

"Oh my, Catherine my little princess, what is the matter my love?"

I paced around the nursery for about ten minutes, and finally, Catherine's sobs began to fade.

I softly cooed to her; "Kitty Catherine my darling, you have to go to bed my love. You can't keep mummy and daddy up at all hours of the night!" 

As Catherine laid against my chest, her head settled into the crook of my neck. I continued to rub her back, and finally, she was asleep. I ever so carefully walked over to the crib and put her back in it. Thankfully, I was successful. 

Now that I got one of my girls all sorted out, it was time to see what was bothering my other girl. I looked over to the corner of Catherine's room by the window, and saw Jordan sitting, and staring out the window. The light of the moon highlighted her beautiful face, however, her stunning complexion was being stained by her tears. 

"Well, now I have another one of my girls crying. Jordie, baby, what's the matter my love?" I whispered. 

Bringing attention to her tears only seemed to make it worse. Now, my poor wife was silently sobbing.

I crouched down next to her, so I was level and took her hands in mine. "My love, what is the matter my dear?"

The tears continued to flow, but she finally managed to get a few words out, however, those words interrupted by her gasps for air. "Oh.. Nick... darling.... I just feel like.... I'm the worst mother, and I'm going to be.... as terrible as my own mother."

I took her hands, and pulled her so that she was standing, and then I took her in my arms, and brought her into an embrace. I just held onto her, and rubbed her back and whispered little bits of nothing into her ear. She clung onto me as if her life depended on it. When she finally calmed down, I pulled away, and with her still in my arms, I placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Jordan, why would you ever think that? You're an excellent mother!" 

"Oh Nicky," she replied, "I couldn't even calm her down, and I've been so anxious lately, it's rubbing off onto our own daughter. Catherine was sleeping just fine through the night before my damn mother decided to write me and pay a visit. Now that I'm all worried and can't sleep, she's doing exactly the same. And Nick, I keep trying to calm her down and and and, I just can't darling..." With that, Jordan began to break down again. 

I held her in my arms and swayed her back and forth, and kissed the top of her head. She has had so much on her mind lately, and I felt horrible about it. I just wish that I could take all of her pain away. 

I looked down at her and whispered, "Jordie, honey, you are an excellent mother. You're just overtired, and Catherine was just being fussy. You know that there are days where you are the only one that Catherine wants. She adores you, and you're doing an amazing job, and don't you forget it. As for your mother coming, I want you to try and calm down about it. She's not staying with us, and she'll only be here five days. All we can do is be ourselves, just a typical loving family. If she doesn't like it, well, I'll tell her tough shit, and then she'll be so appalled she'll be running out the door."

I finally got Jordan to laugh which was enough for me. I kissed her cheek and she looked up at me; "Oh Nick my darling, what on earth would I do without you? I'm sorry I've been so emotional lately. Ever since Catherine was born, I've been a little more weepy than usual, and now the whole situation with my mother has been straining me..." She sniffed.

I pulled her into another hug. "My darling, I will always be here for you, no matter what Jordan, I will always love and support you."

With that, she placed a fleeting kiss on my lips. We continued our embrace in Catherine's nursery, and I glanced over to the clock to discover that it was almost four in the morning. 

"Jordan, honey, you and I need to get back to bed before our little Kitty wakes us up in a few hours."

She smiled and replied; "Alright darling, let me just check on her."

We both walked over to her crib and looked down at our beautiful Catherine Jane. I still couldn't believe that we had such a gorgeous little girl. Jordan knelt down, and gave Catherine a soft kiss on her forehead. That was enough to make my heart burst. Just seeing the pure love and wonder of my little family truly inspired me everyday. 

Jordan and I finally got back into bed. She laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped my hands around her waist. She looked up at me again, but this time, her eyes were happy again. I placed a long awaited kiss onto her lips, and said "Lets get some sleep, my love. It must be hard work being the mother and wife of the century."

She laughed and playfully swatted my chest. "Oh well darling, you better get some sleep, between writing the next Great American novel and consoling your daughter and wife, you must be exhausted."

I laughed at her remark and said, "Oh but my dear, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I hope you all liked this chapter! I have sort of intertwined F. Scott Fitzgerald's life with Nick's by having Nick be the author of Tales of the Jazz Age. I also hope you all don't think the nickname for Catherine is too odd... I recently discovered that in the twenties, Kitty was a popular nickname for the name Catherine, and I thought it was too cute to pass up! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	22. A Tragic Turn of Events

Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 22 of The Summer I Fell in Love. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW this story if you like what you've read. Without further hesitation, here is the latest chapter, enjoy!

Jordan's POV:

It was a bright and beautiful morning outside, however, when I woke up on this lovely June day, I couldn't find the happiness to enjoy it. The day had finally arrived. The day where my mother would be paying me a visit after five years of not seeing her. All I could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, just hoping that this was all a bad dream. To my dismay, it was not, and my husband was stirring next to me, about to wake up. 

Nick sighed as he woke up, and rolled over to face me. 

"Good morning, love." He said in a hushed tone. 

"I wish it was a good morning." I said snarkily under my breath.

Nick looked at me with confusion. I wasn't one to sass him first thing in the morning, I usually wait and do that after breakfast. Then, it dawned on him, it was the day I had been dreading for a month. 

"Jordan, everything will work out just fine. She'll only be here for a long weekend, and then your mother will leave. Who knows, it could go better than expected."

Leave it to Nick to be logical. Bless his heart, he was trying to make me feel better, but nothing could take my nerves away. My stomach was in knots, and I felt that I was on the verge of being sick all the time. 

"Nicky, I know, you think everything is going to be just fine. You haven't met my mother. She's overbearing, bitter, and will tear down every bit of self esteem that I have. I can't help but be scared."

"The great Jordan Carraway, scared? I don't believe it." He chuckled. 

I smirked at him and swatted him playfully. "Darling really, I think I can handle her being terrible to me, I'm afraid about what she'll say about you or Catherine. That right there is going to send me over the edge. If she talks about my husband or daughter, I'll just lose my mind."

Nick wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "Honey, I don't want you to worry. I can handle myself, but she better watch out, if she talks about you or Catherine, I'll be escorting her to the door. I'm your husband, and I want to protect you, and don't you forget it."

I smiled and replied, "Well I'm your wife, and I want to protect you, and don't you forget it Nicholas Carraway!"

He leaned close and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Even though my wicked witch of a mother was coming, I still had my Nick, and that was surely all that I needed. 

We continued on with our morning routine, and preparing for the arrival of my mother. My nerves were getting the best of me, as I was feeling quite sick all morning. I paid no mind, as I watched Catherine as Nick and I were giving the house a good cleaning. Our bungalow in the shadows of large mansions wasn't the largest home on Long Island, but I loved it all the same. Surely, it would be something that my mother would complain about. But, this was our home, and I found it to be my own little haven, with my Nick and our little Kitty Catherine. 

The clock struck one, and then I heard a car come up the drive. My heart nearly lept out of my chest, and I shouted for Nick upstairs. 

"Nicky, honey, she's here!"

He practically leapt down the stairs and glued himself to my side. I was truly lucky to have such a supportive husband. He was here for me, and I knew that no matter what, we were safe in each others arms. 

I picked up Catherine from her bassinet, and Nick and I walked in stride to our front porch. The drive opened the door and there she was, just as I remembered. 

My mother looked slightly older, but her expression just the same. She wasn't too old, yet too young. Her face resembled mine ever so slightly, except her dark brown hair was now greying ever so slightly. She wore a large hat, guarding her face from the sun's bright rays. Her linen dress was impeccable ironed, and a light blazer adorned her shoulders. She was a sterile looking woman, and certainly wasn't the most affectionate. 

She looked over at me, and those grey eyes that matched mine looked right at me. "Well, well well, if it isn't Miss. Jordan Elizabeth. Aren't you going to say hello, that's awfully rude you know."  
And so it began. The nagging, and unnecessary comments.

"I wasn't being rude, Hello mother, how are you?"

"Well I was fine, but this damn New York traffic, it's just too much for me to bare. Jordan, don't be rude young lady, introduce me to that man over there."

"Mother, this man is my husband. Nick Carraway, my mother Sybil Baker."

My Nick, being the kind man that he is, and eager to make a good impression, walked right over to shake her icy hand. 

"Well Nick, make yourself useful and help me with these bags." She said as she walked right past Nick. 

My mother came closer and closer, until she was right in front of me, looking down at Catherine. 

"And who is this?" She said with no expression on her face. 

"This is our daughter, Catherine Jane. She's about four months old now, and really she is just the sweetes..."

Cutting me off, my mother made her way into our home, and stood in our entry. Her eyes rolled up and down the entire place, probably looking for a speck of dust, or a servant to make her a drink.

"Jordan, you can't tell me you really live here?"

My anger was rising. She hasn't been here ten minutes, and already, I wasn't good enough.

"Mother, this house suits us just fine. We love it here, and it's perfect for raising a family."

She rolled her eyes at me, and continued to pace around our house. She made her way into our family room, and then the dining room. She practically sneered when she went into the kitchen. She made her way back to the living room and just stared at me.

"Mother, don't you have anything to say?"

She laughed to herself; "What can I say? I needed to come up to New York to see if you have really thrown your life away. You have made it fairly clear that you aren't the girl I thought you were."

Heat was rising to my cheeks, and I was visibly annoyed. "And just what do you mean by that, mother?"

"Jordan, you married a man because you got pregnant. Sure he isn't terrible looking, but he doesn't have much of a name for himself. How can he support you and get you out of this house? Is this all that you can afford? Because that's just pathetic. You seem to have completely given up on golf, and I haven't read your name in a paper in ages. Is this really the life you wanted? Honestly Jordan, you're just so foolish."

I stood there is my own living room astound at what my mother had to say. Even Catherine was starting to pick up on the intensity of the room and started to fuss. I handed her over to Nick, and now, I have decided, to let my mother have it.

"Mother, have you ever seen me happy? Because this is the happiest I have ever been. You're the one who made me be a golfer and get my name is the paper, and you wanted me to have this famous and lavish lifestyle just like yours. I was miserable. I was alone, because I had no mother to love me, I had no family to support me, and I was just a waste of existence. If anyone's foolish it's you, because you will never know what it's like to be in love, or love your children. You have never known happiness, and just when I find it, you just have to come into my life after five years and ruin it."

I really didn't realize how loud I was yelling, but by the look on my mother's face, I had made quite the scene. 

"Jordan Elizabeth don't you raise your voice to me like that young lady. I'll have you know that I have lived quite a happy life, and I want the same for you." She answered cooly.

That made me so incredibly mad. I hated how she never got angry, or happy, or sad. The woman had no emotion. 

"Oh please, that is BULLSHIT mother. How can you say that you've had a happy life. Daddy loved you until the day he died, and did you ever show him any love? NO! You just drained him of his wealth and drank yourself into oblivion. You got pregnant and had me raised by nannies for my entire childhood! I loved golf as a hobby to play with Daddy, but you and your facetious mind decided that I needed to be a pro. You wanted to make money off of me as a teenager for god's sake! Can't you hear how dysfunctional that is? Then Daddy died, and you were off with your friends having a gay old time spending his money and drinking. Meanwhile, I was hating my life, and practically on the verge of a mental breakdown, and where were you? Nowhere! You have never been there for me, and now that I have met the love of my life, and had a baby, and I have never been happier, you decide you have to ruin it! When will enough be enough MOTHER."

I was livid, and I could tell, so was my mother. 

"Jordan Elizabeth Baker, don't you ever talk like that to me! You didn't know practically anything about your father and I's relationship. Your father wasn't the hero that you make him out to be."

That was the last straw. 

"Don't you DARE say anything about Daddy. She showed me love, and cared about my well being. Unlike YOU."

I had gotten so worked up, I stormed out of the room in a heap of tears. I went into our bathroom and just cried and cried. I had gotten so worked up, that I started to feel faint. I sat down on the edge of the tub, and looked down. All I could see was blood. As I started to get up, the room started to spin, and my world went black. 

 

My eyes started to flutter open, and the first thing I noticed was that I had a splitting headache and terrible pains in my stomach. I looked to my right and saw Nick, and to my left were a doctor and my mother. 

"What... what happend?" I said in a whisper. 

The doctor looked down at me and said; "I'm sorry Mrs. Carraway, it seems that you have suffered a miscarriage."

 

I know, very shocking, and very dramatic chapter. Don't worry, Chapter 23 has some sorrow, reconciliation, and lots of love and support. Stay tuned!


	23. Our Miracle

Hi, everyone! I've been very inspired lately, and I just had to keep writing! As always, please remember to RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW The Summer I Fell in Love if you like what you've read. Without further hesitation, here is Chapter 23!

Nick's POV:

I simply couldn't believe it when the doctor told me. A miscarriage? Neither Jordan or I knew that she was pregnant. My mind was racing a mile a minute, and the doctor was trying to explain to me what was going on, but honestly, I couldn't focus. This was all so sudden and out of the blue. I looked down of my wife, who was stirring and about to wake up. How would we tell her? What would happen? Would our marriage be okay, would she be okay? I was trying to be strong, but I was breaking down. 

Jordan woke up in a confused state, and asked what happened. When the doctor told her that she suffered a miscarriage, my heart shattered. I didn't even know what to say to make her feel better. I knew how rewarding it was to become a parent, and to have that taken away from you is too much to bare. 

When I saw Jordan putting together the pieces in her mind, I couldn't help but just sob. I was so afraid. I thought I was going to lose the love of my life. 

Sybil came over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nick," she whispered, "why don't you go into the other room and pull yourself together, Jordan needs someone strong right now."

As much as I hated to leave Jordan, Sybil was right. This was going to be a rough road ahead, and I needed to be as strong as I can for Jordan. I escorted myself out of the room to get some air, and just try to pull myself together for my wife. 

Jordan's POV

I just laid there staring at the doctor trying to process what the hell just happened. Did I hear correctly? A miscarriage? I didn't even know I was pregnant to begin with. 

"But doctor, I just don't understand..." I said while trying to remain composed. 

"Mrs. Carraway, I am terribly sorry. Some pregnancies just don't work out. You are in perfect health, but the baby just wasn't healthy, causing you to miscarry."

"But, how far along was I"

"About seven weeks."

Seven weeks. I looked back, and around seven weeks ago, Nick and I were on our little getaway on Cape Cod. We talked on the beach about how we wanted more children. Now, I lay in bed absolutely stunned, drained, and sort of numb. I was in a complete state of shock. The doctor told my mother I was to be on bedrest for the next few days, to gain my strength. He made his was out, and then, everything set in.

I had lost my baby. My one duty as a mother is to keep my children safe, and I had failed. I adored being a mother, and the idea of having another child made my heart swoon. But, I lost my baby. What if I couldn't give Catherine a sibling, or Nick another child? I was grateful for what I have, but I can't help but feel that I've failed my family.

My mother came over to my side, and placed a damp cloth on my forehead. 

"Now Jordan," she said in a hushed tone. "I just want you to relax, and follow doctors orders. You need to be in bed for the next few days, and I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"What about Catherine, where's Nick?" I said with reality of my life setting in.

"Don't worry, dear. I put Catherine down for a nap, and Nick's in the other room. He's worried about you, you know. I can tell he loves you."

I nodded, and then, I couldn't keep my emotions in control anymore. Large tears formed in my eyes, and fell down my cheeks. I had failed. I lost our baby. I silently sobbed, and showed more raw emotion in front of my mother for the first time in a long time. I didn't know what she was going to do about it, but I couldn't hold back. 

I was hysterical, and sobbing uncontrollably. My mother took the cloth from my forehead and wiped my tears. She leaned down. and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her back, and just sobbed into her shoulder. 

"Shhhhhh, Jordan, it's going to be alright, my dear. Just breathe honey." She whispered to me. 

She pulled back from our hug, and looked into my eyes. By the way she looked at me, I could tell that she saw my pain. My mother was never overly affectionate, but even she, had a heart, and a little room for love. 

She wiped my tears with her thumb, and ran her hands through my hair. I had never truly seen my mother love me in this was, but I appreciated, and found myself loving her for it. 

My tears continued to fall, and I said to my mother in a hushed sob; "Oh Momma, why did this happen to me?"

My sobs continued, and my mother was soothing me yet again. "Jordan, honey, these things happen to women. It wasn't your fault."

"But mother, it is my fault! I'm a mother, and I supposed to take care of my children and I failed! I failed...." And my sobs continued again. 

Mother pulled me into another hug and replied; "Shhhh, honey, I know exactly how you feel." 

"But Momma, you don't, you've never gone through this."

She pulled back, and looked down at me with a sad, yet stern look. "Jordan, I've never told you this, but after I had you, your father and I wanted to have more children. So we tried, and I got pregnant, but I just couldn't hold children. I miscarried five times. I felt the same way as you're feeling right now. We loved you so much, we wanted more. But, I was so depressed after each incident, I grew distant from you. I figured that I failed as a mother and gave up."

I was in a state of shock when she told me that. I never realized the problems that her and Daddy had when they wanted more children. 

She continued; "I regret everything that happened with you when you were growing up. I wish that I could have been in the place to be a mother, but mentally I wasn't okay. I had no one to take care of me when I miscarried. I never even told your father. I had so much going on, I turned to the drinking, and isolating myself. And that's why I had to come and see you. I couldn't let another year pass of not seeing you. Jordan my dear, you have a beautiful family. A husband, who loves you endlessly, and a beautiful little girl. You may not be a socialite, but you're a sensational golfer, wife and mother. I'm proud of you Jordie, and I do love you very much."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mother loved me. I started to tear up, and tears began to roll down my mother's face. We pulled each other in for another hug. 

"But Momma, I just feel so ashamed. I would have loved another baby so much. I just can't help but feel so incredibly depressed."

"Honey, I know, you're mourning a loss. So is Nick. You didn't even know that you were pregnant, but you're thinking of what could have been. This baby wasn't meant to be. He or she wouldn't have been healthy enough to survive on their own. It's a horrible feeling, but sometimes being a mother is such a strenuous thing. I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did, and bottle up all of my sadness. Be there for your husband, and daughter my dear. Don't make my mistakes."

I nodded in agreement, as my mother placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"Momma, I want to see Nick." I said as the tears continued to fall.

She left the room, and immediately came back with Nick trailing behind her. I could tell that he was scared. His eyes were tearstained, and he looked like he could use a few hours worth of sleep. 

"Jordan, honey..." He said as he rushed to my bedside. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he just held me as I cried into his arms. My mother had certainly made me feel better, but, I knew that Nick and I would be mourning this loss for a while. 

"Oh Nicky, I'm so sorry."

He pulled away and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for, the doctor said that these things happen."

"No Nick, I feel horrible for scaring you like this."

"Jordan, don't you worry about me. How are you doing, love?"

More tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Nick I'm so ashamed and upset. How could I let this happen to our baby?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace yet again. "Darling don't blame yourself for this. The doctor said that this happens often for women who are in the first couple of weeks of pregnancy."

"But I managed to be just fine with Catherine... What if I can't have anymore children Nick? Oh I'll just die, I know it..." I said as I started to sob again.

"Honey, Catherine is truly a blessing, and if she is the only child that we have, we should be grateful. If we have more, that's great too. Lets take it one step at a time my dear."

I nodded my head in agreement. I laced my arms around Nick's neck again and pulled him in for another embrace. I loved Catherine with my whole heart, but I so badly wanted more children, and I pray to God that I can."

I see my mother appear in the doorway with Catherine. For the first time during that dreaded afternoon, a smile appeared on my face. 

"Jordan, honey, I figured you would want to see this beautiful granddaughter of mine."

She walked over and Catherine stretched out her arms to me. She needed me. I had a precious little girl who depended on me. I brought her close to me, and Nick and I gazed at her as we usually did with amazement. 

"Hello my Kitty Catherine, come to mummy."

She layed on my chest, and cozied her head into the crook of my neck. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and brought her head down to the crook of my elbow to see her gorgeous little face. 

"She certainly is our little miracle, isn't she honey?" Nick said to me.

I replied with tearful, yet happy eyes, "Yes, honey, she certainly is." 

 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if these last two chapters have been a little depressing, but I figured it would add a little depth and emotion to the story. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	24. Sweet Family of Three

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the delay, but here is Chapter 24 of The Summer I Fell in Love. I might be ending this story at Chapter 25, and starting a second part to resume the story. I just want to speed up time in the Carraway’s lives, and progress things farther. If you have any suggestions or comments regarding my plans, feel free to let me know. As always, please RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW. Enjoy!

Nick’s POV:

The weeks following the miscarriage proved to be the most difficult. Jordan’s emotions are all over the place, just as I had expected. However, her mother has actually been more helpful than harmful. It was hard seeing my wife like this, all I wanted to do was make her feel better, but this was a mourning process, and I knew that I would have to stick by Jordan, through the thick and the thin. 

While our days had grown grim, at least we had our lovely daughter. Catherine continued to be the light of Jordan and I’s lives. Jordan could be extremely depressed, and with one look at Catherine, the sadness would disappear for a few moments. 

It was one of those days. It had been a week since the miscarriage, and Jordan was down on herself. She kept claiming that everything was all her fault, and that she was a horrible mother. None of that was true, but it was hard to convince her otherwise. She couldn’t even get herself out of bed today. Yesterday, she was feeling like her old self, and it was nice to have my Jordie back. However, this bout of depression was really eating her alive, and frankly, it was doing the same to me. 

I was finding it difficult to find the words to make Jordan feel better. Luckily, her mother has been a large help to soothing her. I guess sometimes, all you need is motherly love to sooth your broken heart. 

I was working on some revisions of my latest novel, and I heard Catherine crying upstairs. I jotted down the last sentence, and made my way up to her nursery. To my surprise, there was Jordan. It was the first time she’d been up all day. She was in her nightgown and robe, her hair was slightly descheveld and she wasn’t wearing a drop of makeup. However, I had never seen her look more human, more natural, and more beautiful. The past few days, her expressions had been cold, and her eyes lacked their usualy depth. Instead of looking lifeless and bleak, she looked lively, and she had gained back the sense of warmth that she lost. Finally, I think my Jordan is back.

I slipped into the nursery quietly, trying not to disturb my girls. I stood next to Jordan, and wrapped my arm around her petite waist, and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Darling, I’m sorry I made you get up, it seems that this little one needed someone's attention very urgently.” I whispered to her. 

With Catherine in her arms, she looked over at me, and gave me that Jordan Baker grin that I hadn’t seen in over a month. “Oh Nick, really, it was no trouble, now was it my love?” She said in a sweet tone as she turned to Catherine. 

At almost five months old, Catherine was turning into quite the charmer. A large smile spread across her face as her mother and I were looking down at her. 

I looked over at Jordan, and all I saw was joy in her eyes, and I heard happiness in her laugh. It was amazing what one little girl could do to a person. 

Jordan placed Catherine on her chest, and began to gaze out the window. 

“My, my. It looks like such a lovely day out.” 

“It’s gorgeous. Not too hot, not too cold. And, a beautiful breeze is coming off the bay. Actually, I have an idea…”

“What’s that Nicky?”

“Let’s take Catherine for a little walk in the gardens in her pram. I would love to spend a little time with my girls.”

Jordan dwelled upon it for a moment. I hope she’ll say yes, she hasn’t been out much very lately, and some fresh air would do us all well. 

“Alright, darling. Let me just get myself together.”

She handed me Catherine, and I put on her little sun hat to match her dress. I carried her down the stairs, and sat in my chair to wait for Jordan. 

I propped Catherine on my lap, and she was all smiles. Jordan and I were so lucky to have such a lovely baby. She was the happiest little girl, and just as sweet as could be. I bounced her up and down on my lap, and she was giggling to her heart's content. Nothing gives me greater joy than being Catherine’s father. 

After about ten minutes, Jordan came downstairs. Even though she wasn’t in her usual glamorous attire, she looked absolutely stunning. She had on cream linen palazzo pants, cinched at the waist with a matching belt, with a short sleeved shirt tucked in, with a strand of pearls that I had given her. She had on her signature Jordan sunglasses, and her hair fixed up into its usual state. It was nice to see her back to herself, and gave me hope that things were getting better. 

I whistled at Jordan, and smiled, “My my, don’t you look ravishing. Maybe we should leave you here Catherine.” I looked down at our daughter; “Would you mind if I took mummy out for a date?”

Jordan laughed and replied, “Oh Nick, stop it!” She picked up Catherine and said to her with a grin; “Of course you’re coming with us my darling, we’re going to go for a nice walk, right baby?”

Catherine giggled into her mother’s arms, and the three of us were off for a nice summer stroll. 

Jordan pushed Catherine’s pram, and I walked in stride with my wife, through the paths that were surrounding our property. 

We chatted, and laughed at our sweet little girl. It felt so refreshing to have my family back, and a sense of normalcy back to our lives. 

I placed my hand on Jordan’s shoulder, and let it trail down her back, and wrap around her waist. I pulled her close to me, and we stopped walking, so I could give her a kiss. 

We stopped at the bench right outside of our bungalow, the place that was so special to me. It was here, almost a year ago, that I asked Jordan to go steady with me. Now look at us, we were married and had a beautiful baby girl. 

Jordan placed her head lazily on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her. 

“How are you feeling, lovey?”

With no answer, I looked over at Jordan to see what was causing the delay. Tears rolled down her face. 

“What is it honey?” I whispered to her.

I took off her sunglasses and wiped her tears.

“Nick, I truly don’t deserve you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I have been a shell of my former self, and you are still there for me. You’re always there, and I just don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

I kissed her temple and replied; “Honey, I will always be there for you, no matter what. 

“I’ve probably been so unbearable this past month. I’ve been in bed most of the time, I haven’t been there much for you or Catherine. I just feel so awful about it.”

“Jordan, you were in mourning, and that’s okay! You have nothing to feel awful about, Catherine and I are just fine, right Kitty?” I said as I looked over at Catherine in her pram.

She was entertaining herself with her toes. She was just starting to sit up on her own, and she looked over at Jordan and I with a big grin on her face. But then, the unexpected happened. 

Catherine was babbling to herself, and looked right at Jordan and said; “Mama.”

Jordan looked at our daughter with her mouth wide open. 

“Jordan did you hear that?!” I said with excitement.

Jordan’s baby voice was now in full effect. “Oh my goodness I did!” She said as she stood up to see Catherine. “Did you say Mama? Am I your Mama?”

Catherine simply smiled and continued to giggle. She spread out her arms for Jordan to hold her. All I could do was gaze. Both of my girls were as happy as could be, and that was all that I needed. 

Jordan and I made our way back to our bungalow, hand in hand, with our little girl in tow. Although Jordan just had quite a scare a month ago, our life was regaining it’s normalcy, and I knew that I was excited to see what the future has in store for my sweet little family of three.


	25. Another Summer in Love

Hello, everyone! I am back with Chapter 25, and the final installment of The Summer I Fell in Love. This is very bittersweet for me. This has been my first, and only story. I started this five years ago, and decided to continue it last summer just to see where I could take it. I have always envisioned the how Nick and Jordan would act, and what their family would be like, and it has been such a wonderful experience to bring their story to life. 

As I said in the last chapter, I will be starting a sequel to this story within the next week or so. I want to progress things along in Nick, Jordan, and Catherine’s lives, and it would just take too long if I did that in this story. That story will be taking place about three to four years in the future. Catherine will be older, Nick and Jordan won’t be in that newlywed stage anymore, and I feel that there will be more opportunity for more plotlines. I hope that this is okay with you all, and as always, RATE, REVIEW, and FOLLOW me and this story, so you’ll be notified when the sequel is released!

Jordan’s POV:

The transitional weather of June came to a close, and the long summer days of July were upon us in Long Island. It had been over a month since my miscarriage, and although it was difficult for me, my husband proved to the biggest support in my life. Those few weeks tested our marriage. I was a shell of my former self, leaving Nick to take care of me, Catherine, and the house. Bless his heart, he didn’t complain once. He was there for me, and our daughter, and for that, I will be forever grateful. 

My mindset had improved with time. It was hard for a while. I blamed the miscarriage on myself, and felt that I wasn’t adequate to be a mother. However, with one look at Catherine, all of that went away. I knew I was a good mother, just by how my daughter looked at me. My miscarriage also showed me how my own mother really does love me. I had never seen that side of my mother when she was taking care of me, and it was quite refreshing and nurturing. 

Mama stayed for about a week, before heading back to Louisville. Even though I was so hesitant about her coming to see us, I was sad to see her go. Even though I would see her again at some point, it felt hard to let go of my own mother for the first time in my life. 

I cleared my head of my thoughts, and decided to get my day started. With Nick still asleep next to me, I got up carefully so I wouldn’t disturb him. It was after all, the first anniversary of Nick asking me to go steady with him. Yes, it was sort of silly to be celebrating, but it was one of the happiest days of my life. This man has made me swoon for over a year now, and that was something worth celebrating. 

It was about seven in the morning, and it was getting time for Catherine to get up. She was just like her father, and enjoyed her beauty sleep. A year ago, I could never imagine myself getting up this early, but now, I couldn’t be happier. 

I made my way to Catherine’s nursery, and tiptoed to her crib. I just had to take a second to gaze at her sleeping form. She was five months old, and was the sweetest thing on earth. She was always full of smiles, especially for her mommy and daddy. She’s been babbling lately, and can even say a few words. My personal favorites are “Mama” and “Dada”. 

I rubbed my hand on her stomach gently in order to get her up. We had a busy day, ahead of us, and I knew if Catherine got the day started off on the right foot, we would be set to go. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and immediately, she started rubbing her eyes so she could go back to sleep.

“Good morning, my sweet Catherine!” I said in my soft, baby voice. 

Soft little whimpers emerged from her, as she wasn’t very excited to be getting up. 

“Oh I know, honey. I’m just terrible for making you wake up…”

I layed her against my chest, and she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun. 

I changed her, and eventually, she started to wake up and was returning to her usual happy self. 

With Catherine in tow, we made our way downstairs, and placed her in her highchair, and made her breakfast. 

As I was making Catherine’s oatmeal, Nick makes his way down the stairs. His hair was always disheveled in a large heap on his head in the morning. He had on his undershirt, which was peeking through under his robe. As always, he had on that classic Nick Carraway smile of his, and to this day, it made me swoon.   
“There are my two girls!” Nick said with a big smile on his face.

He walked over to Catherine and placed a big kiss on the top of her head. He got down to her level and talked to her, and she had her little pudgy hands all over his face, and grabbing his nose. Nothing made me happier to see the love of my life being such a wonderful father. 

Nick walked over to me, and placed a kiss on my cheek. 

“Good morning my love. I missed you in bed this morning, especially on such a special day.” He said with a wink.

I turned and grinned at him; “Darling you remembered!”

He turned to grab me so I faced him; “Of course I remembered, this was one of the happiest days of my life. We started going together, and I do believe that it was around this time that we made that beautiful baby girl over there...”

I laughed into his chest; “Oh Nicky, stop that!”

He placed a trail of kisses down my neck, and made his way back up to my cheek, placing one final kiss on my lips. 

I circled my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. This, was the definition of bliss. 

We just looked at each other for a few moments. Just like we did when we first started going together. Whenever we would wake up in the morning, we would laugh and giggle, and stare into each others eyes. That seemed like lifetimes ago. Now, our mornings revolved around little Catherine, which was fine by us, but it was nice to indulge ourselves with one another. 

Nick’s POV:

Looking into my wife’s eyes never got old. This woman made me more and more happy as each day went on. 

“What did you have in mind that we do today, my love?” Jordan said as she looked up at me with her glass grey eyes.   
“Well, I know that I want to spend every moment of it with you, that’s for sure.”

Jordan pulled herself closer into my embrace, and kissed my neck. 

“As long as I’m with you, darling.”

“It’s such a lovely day, it reminds me of the day when you and I went for a boat ride on the bay. It was the day after I asked you to go steady with me. What do you say that you, me, and our pretty little girl over there go for a nice ride on the bay?”

“Nick, that’s a wonderful idea!”

Catherine giggled in agreement, and it was settled. We all had a lovely breakfast, and then got upstairs to change for our lovely day as a family.

I got the boat started up on our dock, and waited for my girls to join me. After a few minutes of waiting, Jordan and Catherine make their way down our lawn to join me. There was never such a pretty sight. I always gush about Jordan and Catherine, but those two girls make my life complete. Their so beautiful, smart, and both make me the happiest man on earth, and for that, I was very lucky. 

I took Catherine from Jordan’s arms so she could get on our boat. I got comfortable behind the steering wheel, while Jordan was right by my side, with Catherine on her lap. I wrapped my left arm around Jordan’s waist, and my other on the wheel, and started our boat for our afternoon cruise. 

Going for a ride on the bay was like going down memory lane. Every place I looked struck up another memory of last summer. As a matter of fact, every single one of those remembrances involved Jordan. I looked over to her, and was stunned by her beautiful profile. She was all smiles, and talking to Catherine. Nothing on this earth made me more happy. 

Jordan and I struck up conversations about these memories effortlessly. That was the beauty of our relationship. Nothing was forced. We were happy, pretty much all of the time. Jordan is the easiest person for me to talk to, and over this past year, our talks have gone on and on, and I imagine they will for the rest of time. 

With a few laps around the bay under our belts, and a sleepy baby, we decided to head back to our bungalow. I helped Jordan get onto our dock, and handed her Catherine, who was fast asleep. Hand in hand, we walked up to our bungalow, and made our way quietly up the stairs to put Catherine down for her afternoon nap. 

We got her all settled and went back into our room so Jordan and I could have some alone time. 

Being the romantic husband that I am, I decided to put on a record. I took Jordan in my arms, and we swayed back and forth to our song that played the night we went to Gatsby’s together. 

I’m the Sheik of Araby

Your love belongs to me

At night when you’re asleep

Into your tent I’ll creep

The stars that shine above

Will light our way to love

You’ll rule this land with me

I’m the Sheik of Araby

“Oh Nicky, it’s our song…” Whispered Jordan into my ear.

I smiled and kissed her neck and placed a kiss onto her lips. 

“Nicky, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Jordan, I don’t know what I would do without you. That summer will forever be the best, because it was the summer that I fell in love.” 

And that, is the final installment! I hope you all enjoyed, and please keep you eyes out for the sequel!


End file.
